Who Am I to You?
by Chrissie 40
Summary: "Who are you?" Those three words spoken by Regina rocked Emma to her very core. Go on this journey as Regina and Emma rediscover who they are to each other.
1. Chapter 1

Who Am I to You?

I.

"Who are you?"

Regina looked petrified as she stared at her intensely. The room they were in was filled with people she knew. All except for one.

It took those three words for Emma to crumble.

"Mom," Regina said as she looked away from Emma. Cora timidly walked up to the hospital gurney railing and meekly smiled. Even though mother and daughter were attempting to communicate with their eyesight, Emma refused to be pushed away from the small group's unspoken conversation.

"Regina?" Emma reached out to caress her cheek, but Regina recoiled in a little bit of fear. This halted Emma's movement.

"Regina, I am your wi—" Emma was about to finish her statement when Dr. Whale quickly placed an urgent hand upon her shoulder.

"Emma, a word," he suggested empathetically.

"No, Whale," Emma brushed his hand off her shoulder.

"It's urgent," Dr. Whale said as he pulled Emma away from Regina.

"I'll be right back."

Emma followed the doctor into the hallway with the mini crowd of people who loved Regina. Except for Cora who stayed with her daughter.

"Yes," Emma said as she impatiently tapped her foot against the ugly tiled floor.

"Um, it appears to me that," he began, "Regina is suffering from Selective Amnesia."

Emma suddenly felt weak so her father pulled an empty bucket seat over to her so she would sit down.

"What's that?"

"It's a type of amnesia where the victim loses certain parts of their memory. Some elements that may be forgotten could be relationships, special talents, where their live, or their abilities in certain. Also events such as concerts, shows, or traumatic events might not be remembered," Dr. Whale said robotically.

"What?"

Dr. Whale sighed and simply said, "Regina doesn't remember you …"

"What are you telling me? Does my wife remember who I am? Does she remember the life we've built together?"

Dr. Whale looked away from her as he hesitated.

"Dr. Whale, please answer my daughter's question," Mary Margaret spoke up.

"Please?"

"Uh, I don't believe she remembers you …"

Emma gulped as frantically rose from the bucket seat to run to the nearest standing garbage can. She leaned over and began to empty the contents of her stomach into the it. "Don't remember eating that this morning," Emma whispered to herself.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" Emma whipped herself around and yelled, "The love of my lifetime and my partner doesn't remember who I am."

Emma then slumped against the wall and brought her knees into her chest. She began to sob hysterically and when anyone attempted to console her she would brush out of their attempts.

"Can her memories of me come back with help from us?"

Before Dr. Whale could answer her question, Cora peeked her head out of the room and saw the small group standing around Emma who had sat back down. She walked up to her and said, "Regina would like to see you."

Emma dried her tears with her sleeve as she stood up immediately. Then she froze. "What do I tell her?"

"I recommend not telling her everything right now," Dr. Whale timidly suggested.

"I have to hide my feelings and love for her?" Emma shook her head in disbelief.

"Essentially, yes," he muttered. "We all know this is going to be a challenge, Emma. But for Regina's wellbeing I think it's the best thing."

With that Emma walked up to the door and knocked her closed hand against it.

"Come in," Regina said. Emma pushed opened the door and stepped through.

"Hello," Regina said guardedly.

"Hi," Emma timidly answered as she attempted to shut the door.

"Wait! Could you please leave it open a crack?"

Emma didn't argue, but did as told. She then walked up to her and stood in front of the bed.

"Your Mother told me you wanted to see me," Emma said as she tried really hard not to lose her emotions.

"Yes, thank you, please sit down," Regina pointed to a bucket seat in the far corner of the room. Emma walked to it, but before she pulled it closer to the bed, she asked, "May I pull it closer to you?"

"Yes," Regina answered and Emma pulled the chair up to the bed and sat down.

"So," Regina said nervously with her head lowered while she was playing with the sheets and flimsy hospital blanket.

"So …"

"You're Emma, where are you from?"

"Boston," she replied.

"Oh, why are you in Storybrooke?"

"Henry," she replied again.

"Why are you here for my son," Regina asked genuinely.

"Because he's my son, also," Emma said as she took a calming breath.

Regina's eyes bulged out of their sockets as she quickly said, "You're Henry's biological mother? Oh, please don't take him away."

"Regina, calm down. I'd never do that. You know me …"

"Apparently, it seems as if I don't," Regina said truthfully.

This statement hit Emma like a ton of bricks. The severity of the situation became fiercely apparent to Emma after hearing that.

"I know that. I vow to you that I will spend _every day_ reminding you of what we mean to each other."

Regina pointed her finger back and forth as she asked, "We're together?"

Emma meekly replied, "Yes."

"Emma, who am I to you?"

Emma attempted to answer this question when the door was forcibly pushed opened and Mary Margaret walked in. "Emma …"

"No, Mom," she yelled behind her to her mother.

"Emma," Mary Margaret insisted.

Emma looked down at her lap and took a big, deep breath. "Okay. Regina it seems as if my _limited_ time with you has come to an end. As I promised I'll be here every day for you."

Emma leaned forward to kiss Regina's forehead. As Emma leaned forward Regina leaned back. Emma halted her actions. She extended her hand out instead. Regina reached out and placed her hand inside Emma's for a handshake.

Emma slowly shook her hand for a few seconds, released it and prepared to leave.

"Good night, Regina," Emma said just before she walked out of the room.

"Good night, Emma," Regina replied and then witnessed Emma leave the room.

Emma's Mother tried to comfort her daughter, but Emma brushed her away. She didn't speak to anyone. She just wanted to be left alone.

 **Horizontal line**

Good to Know:

Select Amnesia is an actual diagnosis. I Googled it and found the information on Wikipedia.

Thank you for reading. Please read and review if you'd like to.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

When Emma arrived at her apartment, she immediately sauntered over to the liquor cabinet. She pulled out a bottle of Vodka and poured herself a glass. She brought the glass to her lips. Instead of drinking the liquid, she hurled the glass against the wall violently as she screamed, "This is all my fault! AHHHH!"

Immediately on contact the glass shattered into millions of tiny pieces thus making the liquid splatter against the floor. At that moment, Emma didn't care about the mess she had just created.

Emma ran to her bed. When she was closer to it she flung herself onto it. She lay there and cried hysterically. She just cried without caring how she looked because she was in private.

Her mind traveled to the events created this situation.

" _Regina, don't be crazy …"_

" _Emma, nice. Really nice. What should I do?"_

" _Stop picking on me!"_

" _You're not seeing my point …"_

" _Oh, no, I see it and it's wrong," Emma raises her voice. She immediately grabs her own throat, as she is shocked that she just raised her voice._

 _Regina looks startled._

" _I gotta get outta here. I need not to be around you …"_

" _For good?" Emma hangs her head down. Immediately all of the years of abandonment and foster care families come rushing to Emma's mind. The years of not being cared for pop into the forefront of her mind. Realizing this, Regina walks up to her wife._

" _Emma, not for good," she says as she timidly places her hand on Emma's shoulder. She feels Emma sigh under her touch. Then Regina looks for her car keys and picks them up. She briskly walks out of the mansion._

" _Regina," Emma yells after her, but to no avail because the front door is slammed shut._

 _Once outside, Regina climbs into her black, Mercedes Benz 560SL and starts the engine. She speeds out of the driveway and away from the house. Once she is on the main road, she increases the speed of the car._

" _Who's right," she asks herself. "Am I? Is Emma?"_

 _Regina sighs and her foot automatically steps down harder on the gas pedal._

" _Shit, did I forget my phone," Regina curses as she looks down for only one second. When she picks her head up it's too late. The oncoming car attempts to stop. Regina steps as hard as she can on the brake pedal._

 _The two cars hit each other head on. The driver of the opposite car is shaken up, but he manages to remain in his car, pretty much unscathed. He is just shaken up a little._

 _On impact, Regina catapults through the windshield of her car and flies fifty feet into the air. She lands on the side of the road with a hard thud._

 _The shaken driver of the car painfully dials 9-1-1 and explains what happened. Within minutes the ambulance arrives and immediately goes to check on Regina's condition. They recognize her immediately as she is the Mayor of Storybrooke._

" _Emma," Regina whispers before she totally passes out._

 _The officer dials Emma's number and informs her of the situation while Regina is being transferred into the ambulance._

" _Get to the hospital," the officer instructs his sheriff and hangs up immediately._

" _Wh-?"_

 _Emma bolts up, grabs her car keys and sprints to their son's room. She tells Henry she needs to go out, but she doesn't tell him where. She slams the door before he has the chance to respond._

 _Emma flies out of the house and into her yellow Bug. She instinctively calls her parents and Regina's mother to advise them to get to the hospital. Then she starts the engine and speeds away from the curb._

" _Please be okay," Emma prays aloud._

 _When she arrives at the hospital she runs to the front desk. She yells, "Mayor Mills?"_

" _Emma," Dr. Whale sees her and runs up._

" _What's the hell," she hurriedly says to the doctor._

" _Regina was in a car accident. She's hurt bad."_

 _Emma freezes in shock, but Dr. Whale pushes her in the direction of Regina's curtained off area. Once they are there he pulls the curtain open and Emma finds Regina's still, almost lifeless body. It hardly looks like her. Emma creeps up to the gurney and peers down. Regina's eyes are swollen and black and blued shut._

" _Regina,' Emma yells with emotion laced throughout her voice._

" _She's unresponsive. She's in a coma," Dr. Whale says. Emma begins to cry hysterically. The doctor places a hand on her shoulder for comfort._

 _Emma sniffles and then says, "She's gonna come out of it, right?"_

 _Dr. Whale nods his head apprehensively. "Yeah, sure …"_

 _Emma picks up on his apprehension immediately. She asks the question again with more conviction in her voice. "She's going to come out of it, right?"_

" _Yes," he says more confidently._

 _Emma returns her attention to her wife as she gently brushes the strands of black hair from her forehead. Emma leans over the railing and lightly brushes her own lips with Regina's._

" _True love's kiss, huh," Dr. Whale says as he witnesses the kiss._

" _Yup," Emma said defeated._

" _Maybe she's just not ready. She was in a horrible accident," he says, looks at her chart and then walks away to give them privacy._

" _Come back to me Sweetheart," Emma says as she looks down at her wife._

 _She pulls up a seat and waits. Cora is the first to arrive._

" _Emma, what happened," she said as she rushes into the room._

" _Accident," Emma replied in a daze._

" _Oh, she's in a coma," Cora guesses as she looks at her daughter lying there._

" _Yup, uh, can you do anything?" Emma turned sideways to face her mother-in-law. Cora felt horrible to see the pain stricken expression on Emma's face._

" _I'm afraid …"_

" _Wait. You can kill people at a drop of a hat, but you can't bring 'em back to life?" Emma stands up to look Cora directly into her eyes. She isn't upset or angry with her at all. Cora understands where this is coming from._

 _She places her hands on Emma's shoulders and whispers, "I'm sorry." Emma pulls her into a tight hug and sobs uncontrollably._

" _This is my fault," Emma confesses._

" _What?"_

" _We were arguing and she left." Emma sniffles, hiccups and tightens her grip around Cora._

" _Honey, this is no one's fault. It was just an accident."_

 _Mary Margaret and David come rushing into the closed off section and stop dead in their tracks. They first look at the interaction between their daughter and her mother-in-law. Then they see Regina laying on the gurney._

" _Oh, Em," her mother cries as she pulls at Emma._

" _Hi, Mom," Emma says as she continues to cry. David puts his arms around both of the women, as he is eerily silent._

 _Dr. Whale enters the area and sees the interaction that is occurring. "I'm sorry. There are too many people here. Hospital policy."_

" _Okay, Emma, me and your Mother will go. We'll make sure Henry is okay."_

" _Oh my God, I totally forgot about him. I didn't tell him where I was going."_

" _Do you want us to -?"_

" _No, I'll tell him myself tomorrow," Emma said motherly. "He should hear it from me."_

" _Okay," Emma's Mom assured. "She's going to come out of this, Emma. I just know it."_

 _Emma only nods her head. With one last hug Emma's parents leave the curtained off area and go to take care of Henry. "Call if you need anything, Em."_

 _Emma tiredly plummets back into the seat and grabs Regina's cold hand. Emma shivers, as she knows why her hand is cold._

" _She's not gone, Emma," Cora instinctively says._

" _I know," Emma silently whispers._


	3. Chapter 3

3.

The next morning brought an incessant pounding on the front door of her apartment.

"Emma," her father yelled as he continued to pound on the door.

Emma walked over to it and flung it open. She retreated back inside and continued to make coffee.

"Geez," he said.

"What?" Emma stirred the coffee around in the mug that Regina got for her, which ironically read, "True Love".

David noticed the broken glass on the floor and smelt the old liquor on it as well.

"God, Emma. Do you have shoes on?" He frantically ran to the cabinet and retrieved the broom and dust pan to clean the area and disposed of the shards of glass into the garbage can. He also wiped up any of the liquid that wasn't dry yet.

"Your Mother, um, wants to go to the hospital with you today," he began, "What time should I tell her? And Henry is concerned since both of his mothers didn't come home last night."

"FUCK!" Emma slammed the mug down with a thud. "Henry. I'll get him outta school first and then we'll go. Please tell Mom I _need_ time alone with her first." Emma finished getting dressed as her father waited.

* * *

Emma waited impatiently in her yellow Bug for a glimpse of her son. Finally she saw him emerged and her hand pounded on the horn until he whipped his head around.

Emma rolled down the window and screamed, "Henry. Come here now."

Frightened Henry ran at full speed to the car and wordlessly got in.

"Where were you last night?" He timidly looked into his mother's eyes.

"There's something I need to tell you," Emma said sadly.

"Are you and Mom getting divorced?" Henry looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"Oh, Henry, no, we aren't." Emma grabbed him to pull her son into a tight hug. "No, Sweetheart, we're not. But, uh, there's something you should know. Your Mom, she, uh, had an accident in the, um, car."

"Is she alright?"

"Well, she has Amnesia. She, uh, doesn't remember me." Emma brushed away her tears onto her sleeve.

"Oh," Henry said quietly. "Does she remember me?"

"Yes, she does," said Emma with a little smile.

"Can we go see her?"

Emma nodded her head and they silently traveled to the hospital. Once there, Henry bolted out of the car and into the building. He received a visitor's pass and directions. He sped to the destination. Once outside the room, he whispered, "It's still Mom…be patient."

With that he shyly entered the room and said, "Mom."

When Regina turned her head and saw her visitor she happily yelled, "Henry." As he ran over to his Mom, she extended her arms out for a hug. As soon as he was inches away Regina wrapped her arms tightly around her son.

"Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah, I'll be okay."

"Mom said you have amn—" Henry tried to pronounce.

"Amnesia, yes."

Henry broke the embrace and looked up at his mother. "Do you remember me?"

Regina saw the fear in his eyes so she quickly assured him. "Yes, honey, I do." Henry smiled brightly.

He got quiet again. Regina noticed so she said, "Henry …"

"Um, is it true? You don't remember Mom," he asked.

"I always want to be honest with you, so yes, Henry, it's true."

It was then that Emma walked into the room. Regina looked from her son to Emma and meekly uttered, "Hi."

Emma returned the gesture and then looked down at the floor. Henry could feel the tension in the room. "I know this is just a speed bump …"

Both of his mothers raised their heads to look at their son.

"What do you mean, kid?" Emma timidly walked over to where they were sitting.

"Uh, I just mean that you two will be okay."

Emma smiled and looked down at the floor again.

Regina sighed and patted her son on his back. Neither of the grown ups said anything to validate their son's wish. Somehow Henry knew and was okay with this.

"When do you get out of here," he asked his Mom.

"The doctor said, 'tomorrow'." Regina looked at Emma who said, "That's great, Regina!"

"Before you leave, we'll have to discuss arrangements."

"Arrangements? What arrangements?"

"Well, where will I stay? You?"

"Oh, I, um, just assumed that we'd be living in the mansion. I'd like to help you to feel better…"

Henry's head whipped back and forth. He felt like he was watching a tennis match. He didn't attempt to intervene because he knew it wasn't his place.

"I don't feel comfortable …"

Emma inhaled a deep breath because she felt like she was on the verge of tears. With a shaky breath, she pleaded, "Please Regina, allow me to take care of you. I'll sleep in the guest room."

Regina hesitated for a while. During that time, both Henry and Emma witnessed her bite her lower lip as she appeared to be concentrating really hard. She finally looked up and said, "Ok."

Emma sighed in relief and Henry smiled.

After, the conversation flowed as Henry talked to his parents about his day at school.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

The next evening, Emma and Regina came home to the mansion. As they crossed the threshold, Emma immediately had a flashback to the first day in the mansion and how she carried her wife over the threshold.

"Emma," Regina cautiously yelled at her.

"Huh?" Emma shook herself out of the daydream. She had felt the insatiable urge to do that, but she didn't act on it.

"You okay," Regina asked with a small smile.

"I'm fine," Emma said and then they walked up the staircase to their room. She plopped Regina's overnight bag that Mary Margaret had packed and given to the nurse in charge of Regina, onto the bed. She opened it and began to unpack it. "Oh, I can do it," Regina said as she stepped up to the bed.

Emma dropped the garment that she was holding onto the bed, turned and began to work out of the room.

"Emma," Regina called after her. She stopped, but didn't turn around. "Yeah?"

"I, uh, I, um … thank you."

"Don't mention it," Emma said and left the room with her head hung low. Regina saw this, threw down the garment and ran up to Emma.

"Emma," she said as she grabbed her upper arm.

Emma quickly thought about shaking out of her wife's grasp, but she didn't. "What?"

"Are you okay?"

Emma spun around, took a big sigh and boldly said, "No, I'm not. The love of my life doesn't remember me. She doesn't remember our married life we were building before the accident. She doesn't know how sorry I am about all of this."

Regina decided not to play coy so she responded, "I'm sorry, Emma. I didn't mean to get amnesia. You have to understand that. This happened to me, but I didn't want it to. I want to remember because I think that we must be true … I need you right now to protect me. And my heart. I need you to remind me of who I am, as your, uh, wife … and how I fit in here. Okay? Please don't leave me because of this. I won't have it. It's not an option for us."

"I totally agree. If I ever left you, I wouldn't be me. How do you want me to help you?" Emma looked intensely into Regina's brown eyes as she slightly nodded her head in confirmation. "How?"

"Show me what we mean to each other…"

"Show you? Um," Emma said confused.

"Yes, recreate our life together by telling me the stories we wrote together. And when _that_ happens for us, it happens. I just need you not to leave. I don't think that I can truly and authentically go on without you."

Emma embraced her wife and placed a kiss on her forehead. Regina felt comfortable enough to wrap her arms around Emma's waist and rest her head against Emma's shoulder. She heard Emma's heart thumping away rapidly.

"Wow," she whispered.

"Hmm," Emma replied.

"Your heart is beating fast."

"That's cuz you're here," Emma said with a small smile.

They stayed in that position. Then Emma voiced a question, "Regina?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Can I enlist people to help me help you remember?"

"Who?"

"Our family and friends. I'm sure that they'll be overly excited to help us remember who we are to each other."

"'We'?"

"When something happens to one of us it happens to the both of us."

Regina leaned up and kissed Emma's cheek. "Was that okay?"

"Of course. You can do anything you want to me. No questions asked." Emma winked.

Regina chuckled and then released Emma. "When can we start?"

"Tomorrow. I want you to get some rest," Emma said as she headed for the door.

"Good night, Emma," Regina said as the door slowly closed.

Once it was shut, Emma placed her hand on the wood and whispered, "Good night, my love. I love you." Then she walked into the guest room and shut the door. She undressed and lay in bed as she brought her knees to her chest and silently cried herself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Bright and early, the sun shone through the curtains of the guest room that Emma occupied. She tossed onto her side and tried to travel back to sleep. She wiggled under the sheets, but had no luck. She threw the sheets and blanket off of her body and got up. She looked around the room and noticed that the room was bare. There were no pictures or things to give it that homey sensation.

"Hmm," she muttered to herself.

She got out of bed, got into the shower, got dressed and then headed downstairs to the kitchen.

There she witnessed her son and Regina sitting at the kitchen table, chatting.

"Hi, Ma," Henry said as he noticed her presence.

"Hey, kid. You ready for school?"

Henry hesitated and received a look of tiredness from Emma. He didn't have the heart to protest so he nodded his head and finished his breakfast. Once he was finished he cleared his dish and said, "I'm off. Gonna walk today. Bye." With that he wordlessly smiled at Regina and mouthed, "Good luck" to Emma.

When the front door slammed Regina asked, "Sleep okay?"

"Eh," Emma replied as she poured herself a big cup of coffee. Regina silently nodded her head and meekly smiled.

"So," Emma said as she looked everywhere, but at her wife.

"So …" Regina took this time to look at Emma. Really look at her.

 _She's beautiful. Gorgeous. You need not to screw this up._ Regina thought to herself.

"Um, I want to talk to you, but let's go sit in the living room," Emma said as she carried her cup into there.

Regina grabbed a pen and notepad from a drawer in a little desk that was in the foyer of the house. She timidly walked up to the couch Emma sat on and sat down at the other end.

"Emma, before you begin," Regina started and then hesitated. Emma smiled so Regina continued, "Thank you. For wanting to do this."

"I don't have a choice," Emma as said and raised her hand up as Regina was about to interject. "I'm doing this cuz I love you. Even if you don't remember my love, you are my wife," she said honestly.

Emma smiled at Regina. "Let's do it this way. What do you want to know?"

"So many things," Regina responded quickly.

"Like?"

"How long have we been together?"

"Three years … after you saved me from being 'the Dark One'."

"What's that? How?"

"Um, it was a whirlwind of blackness that initially attached itself to you. But I jumped in as I yelled, 'You've worked too hard for your happy ending'. Then I attached myself to the black whirlwind of fog. It took me to the Enchanted Forest, but left a dagger behind so you could summon me. You were in charge of it. And you helped me by being relentless in telling me that I was better than that. By being by my side, all the time despite any thing or any one else. My parents tried to intervene, but you stood strong in your belief of me. You, Regina, saved me from myself," Emma said as she remembered all of the situations where Regina helped her.

"Oh," Regina said with a small smile. "How did we realize, ya know?"

"Well, after you 'saved' me I thought about you non-stop. I was supposed to be back with Hook who obviously wasn't who I thought or needed him to be," said Emma as she clenched her jaw.

"What? Did he hurt you?"

"Not physically. He thought he saw something between us. In the end, he misunderstood. But he's a guy so he had no idea. He thought it had something to do with revenge."

"Oh, what was it?" Regina raised her pen up as she waited for Emma's response.

"Attraction. I felt attracted to you. I felt a pull towards you. I put it in the 'she helped me so that's why I feel this way' category, you know? I thought it would pass. Be a temporary thing and I'd get over it, um, get over you. I didn't tell you cuz I thought you wouldn't want to hear it."

"Why wouldn't I want to hear it?" Regina scribbled down a lot, but stopped writing and raised her head up to look at Emma.

"I dunno, now," Emma said with a nervous chuckle. "Back then, I thought you'd brush it off and think I was just being crazy. Funny Emma …"

Regina shrugged her shoulders. "What happened next?"

"Well, I was lying in bed one night, alone, and you were all I could think of. I began to picture and dream of you …"

"How?"

"Um," Emma said nervously as she combed her blonde hair with her fingers. "Well, honestly, I saw you coming to me in this one recurring dream, dressed in an off white long gown. Not like an angel, but damn close to it. You kept approaching me until we were face-to-face, nose-to-nose. Inches apart. You lean in until we are about to kiss then I wake up. There are other dreams, just so you know, but those I'll tell you at another time."

Regina blushed and smiled.

"That's when I knew I was attracted to you. I knew that I had to come clean and tell you. Take a chance. See what happens."

"Okay," Regina said as she placed her hand on top of Emma's.

"I ran to your office the following day and told your secretary there should be no interruptions. I waited and waited in the waiting area until you showed up. I think that I scared you as I jumped up from the seat. Plus I was so serious."

Regina smiled at Emma who took a deep breath. "You brushed past me after I startled so I knocked on the door. I had so many conflicting emotions. Ya know? 'Should I tell you?' 'What's gonna happen after I do?' 'Will I be prepared for the rejection?'"

"Why'd you think I'd reject you?" Regina's smile faded after hearing that.

"It brought me back to my childhood and telling keeping my emotions bottled up a it was only a matter of time that I'd be shipped off to another foster family. Or kicked out of the one I would be in. I learned how to protect myself. And how to protect my heart from the whole concept of love and telling people how I felt. Because of this, I felt inadequate and not worthy of you …"

Regina was silent. Emma was grateful that she didn't show any sign of pity towards her. That would have made the situation more difficult.

Emma continued, "So there I am, knocking on your office door.

'Come in,' you barked. 'Sheriff Swan, I don't have the –'

You were about to dismiss me, but I interjected, 'It's important.'

You looked up from the huge pile of paperwork on your desk. You looked directly into my eyes. I swear, Regina, I thought you were looking at my soul.

You sighed and walked over to the couch. I followed you and sat down as you sat down. 'What is it, Sheriff?'

'Well, Regina, _Emma_ needs to talk to you. Not your Sheriff.'"

Regina watched as Emma closed her eyes as she retold her the events of that day. Emma involuntarily blinked and that was when she spotted Regina's stare.

She explained, "I want to get all of the details correct."

"I appreciate that," Regina said with a warm smile. Emma closed her eyes again.

"So I sat on your office couch fidgeting like a mad woman. You even called me out on it.

'Right, ok, Regina …' I forced my eyelids to close as I blurted, 'Regina, I'm attracted to you. I have been for some time. I don't know how to turn it off. I'd give anything to be with you.'

You sat eerily silence as you listened to my words. I opened my eyes and glanced at you.

You lowered your head. 'Is this a joke? Did someone set you up?'

'No, Regina, this is definitely not a joke or a setup. I'd never do that to you. I'd hope you at least know that.'

You became quiet again. Then you abruptly stood up and demanded that I leave your office. So that's what I did. I dejectedly picked up my pride and myself. However, I walked out of your office with my head held high."

"Wow! How long was it before I came to you?"

"Two weeks," Emma said with a meek smile.

"Two weeks?" Regina placed her hand over her heart. "Emma, I am truly sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

Emma caught Regina's eyesight and found a tear cascading down her cheek. She quickly used the pad of her thumb to wipe it away.

"Every day I was in a personal hell. I vividly imagined you walking into the station every day and every evening when I went home I was disappointed. Not in you, but in myself. I chastised myself constantly. My family, uh, Henry, saw what this was doing to me. I officially broke up with Hook because it was the right thing to do either way. Our family felt helpless. Especially Henry. He wanted to say something, but I told him not to and he obeyed my demand."

"What was the breaking point," Regina asked as she wrote her question down.

"As soon as I stopped thinking, stopped analyzing, stopped agonizing over the situation, I felt fre. I didn't want the feeling at first. Trust me. I, uh, wanted you. But it was at that precise moment there was a knock on my door at the apartment. Guessing that it was my Mom I walked over to the door and flung it open.

'Of course,' I said and laughed out loud.

You looked puzzled, but didn't say anything. You walked into my apartment and shut the door. You followed me to the couch and we sat. We both sat still, neither of us attempted to make a move."

Emma looked over at an entranced Regina who hung on Emma's every word. She had jotted some key points down along the way.

"What happened?"

"We sat there for what felt like hours.

Then I asked, 'What? What do you want, Regina?'

You looked at me with a calming expression on your face.

'I know that I've behaved poorly,' you began, 'but you gave me a lot to ponder.'

I remember saying, 'No, I didn't … I just told you that I was, I am attracted to you.' You then asked me not to interrupt."

"Sounds like me," Regina scoffed.

"So I sat there patiently as I watched in semi-amusement as you thought about the whole situation and the magnitude of it. I love watching you think. It's one of the many things that I utterly love about you.

Anyway, you finally spoke, 'So you have feelings towards me, this attraction to me? I honestly can only say one thing …'

I sat there on the edge of my seat and you knew you had my attention. 'It's taken me these two weeks … where I did numerous pro and con lists, began to dream about you and stuff like that to realize that …'

I leaned forward and looked at directly into your brown eyes.

'Emma, I might, just may have feelings for you too. Feelings that go beyond this, uh, friendship we've been sharing. I don't know where to take it. Do you?'

I was so excited, Regina, you will never know just how much. I yelled in my head to play it cool so that I wouldn't scare you. I simply reached for your hand, which you had placed nervously on your lap. I brought it up my lips and simply left a kiss on it. I swear that I felt you shiver a little from my touch, but I told myself that I imagined it. I want to jinx it."

"What did I do then?" Regina stopped writing and looked up at Emma with a face of agony and sadness.

"It's okay," Emma said as she calmed Regina down by massaging her cheek.

"You pulled me into your arms and hugged me. After the hug, I asked you out on our first, official date."

Regina's attention was heightened. Emma wanted to make sure that she told Regina the absolute truth at a slow pace, to start.

"Tell me more," Regina encouraged.

"Not right now. I don't want to overwhelm you," Emma said honestly. She stood up from the couch and flicked the radio on. They immediately heard Reba McEntire begin to sing her classic song.

Regina rose from the couch and walked slowly up to Emma who had turned her back toward Regina. She gently placed a hand on top of Emma's shoulder. Almost immediately Emma covered Regina's hand with her own.

"Dance with me," Regina asked in a whisper. She felt an amazing attraction to Emma. She didn't know how to describe it for herself, but she was listening to her wife retell the story of their beginning. Regina trusted Emma so far and Emma has done nothing to misuse it so far. She has only been genuine in everything that she has done and said to her.

Emma turned quickly and pulled Regina tightly into her body.

As the song really began they swayed back and forth to it.

 _The first time I laid my eyes on you I knew  
We'd spend this life side by side  
I still feel the same though you're so far away  
I swear that you'll always be my_

Emma looked at Regina whose stare was intense. "You're scaring me a little."

"I'm sorry. It's not intentional. I feel, I feel this pull toward you," Regina said, "I'm not sure if it's our past. What we created or if it's what we're creating now, you know?" Emma really took the time to digest what Regina had just said. They continued to dance to the beautiful song.

 _Forever love  
I promise you  
Someday we'll be together  
Forever love  
I won't give up  
No matter what  
I'll be waiting for you  
Forever love_

 _Minutes and hours and years may go by  
But my heart knows nothing of time  
So don't cry just keep me right here in your dreams  
And hold on to these words of mine_

"Could the pull be from both experiences?"

Regina looked at Emma as she asked, "Huh?"

"Could the pull you say you're experiencing be a combination of both. We had, eh, have a wonderful life. Of course we argue and disagree, but that's normal. Overall we have a life that I've always wanted especially when I was growing up in foster care." Regina looked sad, but Emma brushed it off. This time Regina was the one to ponder what Emma had asked as they continued to sway back and forth.

 _Forever love  
I promise you  
Someday we'll be together  
Forever love  
I won't give up  
No matter what  
I'll be waiting for you  
Forever love_

"I guess so. Emma, I need you to know that I don't mean to be acting like a spectator to our life together. Really I don't. I want to feel like I know our relationship because I want to feel like I know you. Understand?"

Emma nodded her head in confirmation.

 _Love is the road to our destiny  
Nothing can change what is meant to be  
Forever love_

Emma grabbed Regina's body and quickly dipped her. "Whoa," Regina exclaimed with surprise and shock. Emma chuckled and smirked as she kept dancing with her wife. As the last stanza of the song was beautifully sung Emma continued to dance with Regina.

 _Oh, I won't give up  
No matter what  
I'll be waiting for you  
Forever love  
Forever love  
Forever love_

As the melody played out, Emma looked deeply into Regina's eyes and promised, "I won't give up. As long as you're here, I'm here. As long as you want to remember I'll do everything and anything in my power to make that happen for us. Okay?"

Emma released the hold she had on Regina to immediately grab her cheeks.

"Regina, I mean everything I have ever said and will say to you. I need to you to fully believe this and always remember it. There will be many times when I'm gonna feel defeated. I'm not mad at you. I'm angry with myself because I can't help you quicker. That's on me. Not you."

Regina had begun to cry. Emma swiftly began to brush the tears away with the pads of her thumbs. "Please don't."

"Kinda hard not to. I feel like a stranger to you, Emma. I feel like a stranger to our life as well. I don't want to experience these feelings. I need help."

"And I'm here," Emma said.

"I know and I truly appreciate it. I just mean other help …"

"Our friends and family will help too."

"I think I also need to speak with Dr. Hopper as well," Regina suggested timidly.

"Oh, I never even considered that," Emma said stupidly.

"Emma, it's alright. It's a lot. I know," said Regina, "I can make an appointment and maybe after the first session you can come and talk to me in there."

"Of course. In the meantime, I'd hope you know you can come to me with anything, day or night."

"Yes, I know this. You are _our_ Savior," Regina said awkwardly. She didn't really know why she said that.

Emma sighed, but smiled a little and said, "Yes, I am."

Regina then stood up, tucked the notebook under her arm and walked to the kitchen. "I'm going to prepare some tea and then take a rest. Is that okay?"

"Sure. Do you need help?"

"Keep me company in the kitchen?"

Emma followed Regina to their kitchen. She silently watched as Regina put the notebook and pen down on the kitchen island and then prepared herself a steaming cup of herbal tea. When the teapot whistled, she turned off the burner and removed it from the stove and poured herself a cup. She held it up. Emma received the message and shook her head. Regina placed it back onto the stove.

She moved away from the kitchen to ascend the stairs. Emma was uncertain when she would stop following her. She didn't until Regina walked into their master suite and placed the teacup on the nightstand. She hesitated for a minute and then turned around. She looked at Emma. Really took her into heart.

She boldly asked, "Would you take part in an experiment with me?"

"An experiment?"

"Yes."

"What type?" Emma's voice was laced with uncertainty.

"I want you do something for me. To see if it might help."

"Anything."

"Kiss me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Emma, I want you to kiss me."

"Where?"

Regina lightly chuckled. With conviction she purred, "On my lips."

Emma's body tensed.

 _Does she really want me to do this? It may not change anything. This might be our first new kiss. Am I going to do this? Am I prepared to be upset if it doesn't jog her memories?_

"Emma," Regina softly yelled.

"Huh? Oh sorry," Emma shyly apologized.

"Will you do it?"

"Will I kiss you?"

"Yes?"

"I will. Before we do this, I want you know if you can't remember anything, it's not your fault. I know this, but I am going to be a little upset. I will get through that. I know you've just gotten home and these things might have to take time. I just want you back. Okay?"

Regina pulled Emma into her arms. "Emma, I'm so beyond sorry for all of this. It is not my fault, I know, I know. That is why I want us to kiss …"

Emma broke free of Regina's embrace. She stood in front of her wife. Emma allowed Regina to see more of her vulnerability. She took a deep breath, stepped closer and began to reach her hands out. As her hands reached out she leaned closer to Regina. Emma's hands reached her first as she cupped her cheeks. Regina reached for Emma's forearm. Regina's other arm wrapped around Emma's waist as she pulled her even closer. Before Emma went in for the kiss she automatically licked her own lips.

Then Emma engulfed Regina's lips with her own. Regina met and moved with Emma's lips with a great deal of ease. There was a special synchrony and harmony.

Regina attempted to elicit a moan by opening her mouth a little bit. Emma seized this opportunity to sneak her tongue into Regina's mouth. Almost immediately their tongues massaged each other together. Regina began to gently suck on Emma's tongue.

Their bodies pushed against each other and they began to grind against each other. They stood there swaying their bodies back and forth. Both of the women almost lost their balance several times.

Emma literally lost herself within Regina's kiss. She craved and yearned for Regina like this. Prior to the accident they were kind of experiencing a dry spell in this area of their life. Emma was certain that they would overcome it, but she just wasn't sure when that might be.

Presently she knew that they'd climb over this amnesia hurdle together, as a team, a partnership. She just didn't know when that might happen.

Regina gently pushed Emma back a little. Emma felt the push and immediately dropped Regina's lips. She remained in Regina's embrace. She looked at Emma who had a purest expression of hope written on her face. After seeing it, Regina quickly looked down.

Emma was disheartened, but she quickly assured, "Regina, it's ok. I'm ok. I knew it might not work."

"Emma, I'm sorry."

With that Emma wiggled out of Regina's grasp. She turned around and walked out of the room as she shut the door on the way out. Regina was left standing there, defeated.

In the hallway, Emma willed the tears not to fall yet. She ran as fast as she could to the guest room and closed the door. Once she was behind the wood, she sunk down to the floor and let those tears loose. She lay on the floor and pulled her knees to her chest. She wrapped her arms about her body and cried for the situation she and Regina were experiencing. She cried until she was out of tears to shed. She weakly picked herself up and carried herself to her bed where she plopped down onto it and pulled the covers up and over herself.

 **Horizontal line**

Good to Know:

The song, "Forever Love" is sung by Reba McEntire. Out of all of the songs that Reba has performed I thought this one was the most appropriate.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Regina rested until eight o'clock that evening. Well, to be brutally honest, she tossed and turned for most of that time. She kept reliving the kiss she had shared with Emma.

"Why can't I remember her?" she kept asking herself. "You will, give it time. You've had a major accident that is requiring you to take time. You have to. Who can I tell this to?"

She pulled out her cellphone.

 **TO MOM: come over tomorrow. Need your help.**

Regina placed the phone down to only pick it up two seconds later.

 **TO REGINA: Be there in the morning. Hope things are okay.**

She placed the phone on the night table. She stared up at the ceiling and sighed.

" _Wow …I'm craving her. It's a good thing …No, great thing. I just want to see her,"_ Regina thought to herself as she rose from the bed. She walked to the hallway and tip toed to the guest room door. She stood in front of it and attempted to knock, but just before her hand made contact, she hesitated. She did the motion again, but again she stopped herself.

"C'mon, Regina, don't wimp out," she whispered to herself.

She attempted once more, but it ended in failure. She dejectedly walked back to her room with her head hung down.

Once in bed, she pulled the covers over her head and just stayed there in a daze.

"I'm going to come back to you, Emma. I promise you that!"

She picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, Dr. Hopper …it's Regina. I desperately need to see you tomorrow afternoon if you have an appointment available. I'll be around at 2pm. Thank you," Regina stated as confidently as possible and then hung up.

" _This has to work! It just has to,"_ Regina thought to herself.

 _Meanwhile in the guest room…_

Emma was still in bed, but not sleeping. How could she after the amazing kiss that hadn't jostled any memories for Regina? She tried to not chastise herself repeatedly.

" _Is this it? Is this our new life together? Will she ever remember,"_ Emma thought.

It truly felt like her world was crumbling in front of her and she couldn't fix it. She fumbled for her phone under the covers. She dialed her Mom.

" _Hello?"_

"Mommy," Emma replied sadly.

" _Oh, Emma. What happened?"_

Emma began to sob again. "I started to tell her stories of us. You know? I started with how I knew I had feelings for her. She took notes and it was going well. After the conversation she made tea and she encouraged me to follow her upstairs. Ultimately, she asked me to do an experiment with her …"

" _What kind?"_

"She told me to kiss her."

Mary Margaret's breath hitched. She remembered what it was like to witness an Emma and Regina kiss. It was breathtaking. _"Did you?"_

"Yes, I did. I told her I'd do anything to help her …us get through this."

Emma immediately had a flashback of the kiss from before. She shook her head back and forth to shake the memory out of her head.

" _What happened afterward?"_

"She said 'Emma I'm sorry.' …"

" _Oh, Emma, sweetheart, I'm so sorry."_

"I-I want her to remember. I'm berating myself for thinking that I'm putting too much pressure on her. I think that she feels like an outsider looking in on the life we had. I want to know what we shared not just cuz I'm telling her, ya know?"

Emma sniffled and dried her eyes with the sheet.

" _Calm down, Em, it's gonna be okay!"_

"It's gonna take a long time for me to begin to believe that, Mom," said Emma honestly.

" _I know, sweetheart. Tomorrow, I'll meet you anywhere you want and take you to Granny's for lunch?"_

"Sure, come to the station. I gotta put in a few hours," said Emma with a yawn.

" _Try to get some sleep. I love you."_ Emma's Mom hung up the phone. Emma hung up and placed the device on the nightstand. She then pulled the covers once more over her head and was asleep in minutes.

They stayed in their separate rooms for the remainder of the evening. A little before nine, thirty Emma received a timid knock on the door, which woke her up.

"Come in," she said as she sat up in bed.

"Mom," Henry asked as he poked his head into the room. "Is this okay?"

"Hey Kid, of course, come in," Emma said with her arms wide open. Henry walked up and embraced her.

"I've been trying not to disturb you guys," Henry said, "How's it going?"

"Um, I told her about the my first attraction to her."

"How'd she take it?"

"Well, she took notes, which I guess was okay," Emma said uncertain.

"Oh," Henry said, but was quick to add, "Maybe so she doesn't feel the need to ask again? Yeah, I'm sure that's it!"

Emma hesitated before she continued the story. "After, she made some tea, uh, brought it to her room, and asked me to kiss her. As an experiment."

"Was it successful?"

Emma looked down at the sheets and blanket.

"Mom, it's okay," Henry said as he patted his Mom on her shoulder. "It just wasn't the right time for her to get the memories back, I guess. It's gonna happen."

Emma leaned forward to kiss Henry's forehead.

He chuckled. "Can I go check on her?"

"Of course, then go to bed," Emma instructed. Henry got up from the bed, turned and hugged his Mom.

"Henry, this is only temporary. Just not sure how temporary," Emma told her son.

"I know." Henry reached for the handle and pulled it open. He left the room and walked across the hallway. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," he heard so he pushed opened the door and entered.

"Hey, Henry, how was your day," Regina asked genuinely.

"Good, how are you doing?"

"Adjusting," Regina said shyly.

"I heard that you had an interesting day," he said with a small smile.

"Oh, Emma told you," she asked shocked.

"Yes, she did. I promise it doesn't go beyond me," Henry said honestly.

"I know."

Regina looked down at the bed.

Henry sensed something troubling his mother so he asked, "What's going on?"

"Does she hate me?"

Henry noticed the expression of vulnerability splayed on his Mother's face. "No, Mom, she doesn't hate you. She's trying to help you to remember her and what you guys have. She's just scared. That's all. We all want you to recover from this and come out stronger," he assured his Mom.

"Is it worth it," Regina timidly asked her son.

"Is what 'worth it'?"

"Me remembering. I get the sense from her that our love is amazing, but I just don't know.

"Before I brought Emma here from Boston years ago. You were so lonely. You longed for your True Love. That's why you cursed everyone here. When you first saw her, you were guarded cuz you thought she'd take me away and you _knew_ who she was …the savior. She surprised you. You two eventually fell in love. So your love is True Love, Mom. It's meant to be. It's beautiful at all times. When you're happy …when you guys fight. I admire it and I hope to one day have that type of love. So, yes, Mom, it's totally worth it."

Regina yanked at Henry's collar and pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms tightly around his mother. Once the hug broke, he excused himself to finish his homework and go to bed.

* * *

 _The next morning…_

Regina awoke and immediately got up from bed. She took a hot shower and then proceeded to get dressed. She travelled downstairs as she yelled, "Emma? Henry?" No one responded. She walked into the kitchen and found a note from Emma.

" _Gone to work for a few hours. Out to lunch to my Mom. Call me if you need ANYTHING! ~ Emma,"_ Regina read the note aloud.

"Okay," she said as she pulled out the orange juice and poured herself a glass. She took a sip and then the doorbell rang.

She ran to it and pulled the door open.

"Hi, Mom," she said as she saw her mother standing there.

She ushered her inside and they walked back to the kitchen where Regina picked up her glass again.

"Where's Emma," Cora asked as she looked around.

"At work."

"Where," Cora tested her daughter's memory.

"At the sheriff's station, Mother," Regina replied with a smirk. "Hey! I remembered that."

This thought elicited a sense of excitement in her. "Try another one."

"Who was Henry's biological father?"

"Neal!" Regina was happy that she was remembering some things.

"True or false …Emma saved you from becoming the 'Dark One'?"

"True, but to be fair she told me that last night," Regina answered confidently.

"Correct," Cora said and smirked a little.

"Wow, she did save me. She has a lot invested in this, uh, in me," Regina realized aloud.

"She has her heart and soul invested in you. She always has, Regina, not just now. You two are True Love at its finest."

Cora moved to the cabinet to retrieve a cup. She poured herself some water and took a gulp. Cora then asked, "Do you want to hear the story of how you told me that you loved her?"

"Yes, please. Let me grab my notebook and pen," Regina said as she ran up the staircase and to the room. She grabbed what she needed and scurried back downstairs. She found her mother sitting on a stool in the kitchen.

"Do you want to move to the living room," Regina asked.

"No, I'm good. If you are?"

"Yes, I'm good," Regina pulled out another chair and sat down.

"Okay, just so you know I didn't like Emma before you told me of your feelings. You knew this because of who you knew she was prior to her even knowing."

"Yes, she was the one who ended the curse. The Savior, I told her that," Regina said it like it was nothing. After she heard herself say it she wrote down everything she had remembered so far that day.

"Good girl," Cora said with a smile. "So you came to me and basically said that you thought that you loved her …"

"Just blurted it out like that?"

"Um, no you were so nervous so I asked what was wrong."

"What'd I say?"

"'I love her, mother,' you responded quickly. So I asked, 'Who?' I wanted to make sure we were speaking about the same person."

Cora told her daughter that she confirmed that it was Emma.

"I asked, 'Even after all that's happened?'"

Regina gazed at her mother as she continued, 'Yes, I believe because of it.' I sighed and shook my head. 'My daughter is in love with Snow White and Prince Charming's only daughter. Ugh,' I said as I inhaled a deep breath."

"How did I know?" Regina looked to her mother for any type of sign that would assist her with recovering her memory.

"I don't know actually. Once you have an idea in your head you're hell bent on seeing it through. I thought I couldn't talk you out of it."

"Did you accept us?"

"With time and when Emma came to talk to me..."

"About what?"

"Um I think Emma should tell you that."

"Do we belong together," Regina asked with concern in her voice.

"When I see and observe you and Emma together there isn't a doubt in my mind. You and Emma were made for each other. It's the truest form of true love there could ever be."

* * *

 _At the same time, at the Police Station …_

"Honey," Mary Margaret said as she walked into the Sheriff's office at the station.

"Hey, Mom," Emma replied as she closed the cell door.

"How are you?" she rushed up to Emma and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Uh, I'm ok." Emma awkwardly hugged back.

"Okay, let's go," she said as she walked away. Emma grabbed her leather jacket, threw it on and briskly walked to catch up with her mother.

They got into the yellow bug and Emma drove to Granny's. Once they were there they entered and walked to a booth in the back. Ruby looked up, saw Emma and her Mom and immediately placed their order.

Mother and daughter sat quietly for some time before Emma spoke. "Am I doing the right thing?"

"Yes, Emma, you're taking care of your wife. You are loving her through it even though it's only been a day or two."

"Am I expecting too much from her too soon?"

"I don't know," Mary Margaret said honestly. "I mean, I understand the motive. But just think about it. This might be the 'new normal'. She may not remember the old memories, but you can create new ones. Ones that are just as special as the old ones were. You know?"

Emma nodded her head in agreement. "You're saying pursue her like I used to. Flowers, candies, special rendezvous to different places …"

"You're so smart," Mary Margaret encouraged.

"I can do that. It'll be good for the both of us."

"Yup, it just may," said her Mom.

Emma pulled out her cell phone and texted Regina.

 **TO REGINA: Get ready to go out later. Just you and me.**

"Can you watch Henry," Emma quickly asked and received a head nod from her Mom.

Emma continued the text with "My Mom will watch Henry." Then she sent it.

In a couple of seconds, Emma read, "Looking forward to it. My Mother's here and we're remembering small things. I'm going to Dr. Hopper's today at 2. I should only be an hour or so. I feel like I'm making some progress, Em …"

"She called me 'Em'," Emma exclaimed with a bright smile on her face. By then their meals arrived and they devoured them. Once they were finished, Emma paid the bill and decided to visit the florist's shop.

"I'll walk home," her mother informed Emma.

Emma hugged her mother as she said, "Oh, please talk to Dad to see when you two can come over and help Regina. She knows that you wanna help."

Mary Margaret smiled and nodded her head. She watched her courageous daughter walk into the florist's.

"You're _her_ Savior," she whispered to herself.

Emma walked into the florist's shop and looked around.

"Hello, Sheriff Swan, how are you doing?"

"Good, and yourself?"

"Very good. How may I help you?"

"Can I get a dozen red stemmed roses? I'm sorry but I need this as soon as possible."

The florist nodded his head and started the order. While she waited Emma looked around. She spotted a stuff monkey and she liked it. She hoped Regina would also. She grabbed it and continued to browse. She saw a bigger stuffed dog so she grabbed that as well.

"All finished," the florist happily announced in ten minutes' time.

Emma walked back to the counter and put the items down. "Wow," she admired as she looked at the bouquet that had been created.

"Thank you," Emma said with emotion in her voice.

"You're very welcome. Want me to put it on your tab?"

"Ah, yes, please. I'll come to pay it at the end of the month."

Emma scooped up all of her gifts for Regina and smiled brightly. "Thank you."

Emma left the shop and gently placed the bouquet in the passenger's side of her bug. She hurriedly got into the car and began the journey home.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Hope you're still interested in this story.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

"What brings you in today, Madame Mayor," Dr. Archie Hopper asked. He sat across from Regina. To be honest he was completely shocked that Regina had sought him out for assistance. Regina was trying to remain her authoritative self, but was failing miserably.

"What I say in here, stays in here, correct?"

Dr. Hopper quickly responded, "Yes, it does."

He pushed his falling glasses up on his nose. After he sat waiting for Regina to begin to speak.

"Well, you can call me, Regina, in here," she said with a small smile, "But only in here."

Dr. Hopper nodded his head in confirmation.

"So …A few nights ago, I had a car accident that sent me flying into the air. I was transported to the hospital where my family came rushing in. I hear that Emma and I were having a disagreement so I took a ride. Anyway, my Mom, David, and Mary Margaret came to the hospital …Emma thought that she tell Henry in private so as to startle him."

"Wow. I hadn't heard. I'm sorry," Archie said and then asked, "And Emma?"

"Yes, she was there also …"

"So?"

"So when I woke up I remembered all of the people in the room …except …" Regina trailed off.

"Except for who, Regina," Dr. Hopper asked intrigued.

"Her."

Archie's mind finally registered with the knowledge that Regina doesn't remember Emma. His jaw dropped due to the shock.

"Emma? You can't remember Emma?"

Regina sadly shook her head. "No, I can't," replied Regina.

"That sounds like Selective Amnesia."

"So I'm not going crazy," Regina asked as she held her breath.

Archie shook his head and replied, "No, you are certainly not going 'crazy'."

Regina released her breath. "Good. So I'm here to see if you can help me?"

"Hmm …" Archie scratched his head as he thought. "I've done a some research on this. Of everything that I've uncovered, the research has said that the memories should just come back on their own."

"So it's hopeless?" Regina looked like she was about to sob hysterically. She took deep breaths and hiccupped.

"No, Regina, nothing's hopeless …" Archie tried to comfort her. "I recommend that you rally your entire family to help you to overcome this. Photos, stories, even music may help. Anything that they feel would help, try it. You never know. May I ask a question?"

Regina stopped crying and she nodded her head.

"Yes …What are your fears?"

"My fears? Wow, there's so many …" Regina revealed and looked at him. "I know, I'm the 'Evil Queen' I shouldn't have fears …"

"That wasn't what I was thinking, Regina. You're human. You're allowed to fear and to have them. And to top that off, you've changed since the curse broke. We all can see it, even if some people are hesitance to tell you."

She slowly shook her head in confirmation. "So, I fear …not overcoming this diagnosis …Hurting Emma and those I love …But most of all, I am beyond fearful that Emma will leave and divorce me. Even though she had told me that she wouldn't, it's still a big fear."

Archie nodded his head. "All those fears are definitely valid and they are how you're feeling so they are important. Maybe Emma can come and help us, if you're open to it."

Regina nodded her head and then asked, "So, there's no pill that I can take to make this experience go faster?"

Archie shook head. "Unfortunately, there isn't."

Regina took a deep sigh.

"Regina, I know this situation seems insurmountable, but it can and will get better …Trust yourself. Trust me. Trust your family. But most of all… Trust Emma. I've witnessed her love for you. It's …"

"True Love," Regina guessed with a smile.

"Yes, definitely! Truly amazing!" Archie returned the gesture.

"Ok, when can I come to see you next?"

Archie wore a smile from ear-to-ear. "Of course, I'd like that. Same time next week?"

Regina nodded her head, collected her belongings and left the office without another word. Surprisingly this didn't affect Archie in the least.

* * *

Once Emma was home, she emptied the car and awkwardly walked into the house with her presents for her wife.

"Regina, you here?"

"Upstairs," she yelled back.

"Okay," Emma replied and stood there in the foyer for a few minutes.

"Emma, where are you?" Regina had emerged from the room and walked up to balcony banister. She looked down and witnessed Emma standing there with her hands full.

"Oh my God, Emma," Regina yelled out as she ran down the steps. She stopped right in front of Emma.

Emma haphazardly thrust the bouquet into Regina's face. "I wanted to get you these. I hope you like them."

Regina reached out to grasp the flowers and smelled them.

"They're lovely."

Emma then handed over the stuffed animals.

"And these I liked so I knew you would find them cute." Regina grabbed both of them. "So cute."

Regina leaned forward and kissed Emma's cheek close to her lips. She placed all of her presents onto the desk in the foyer.

"Listen, can we talk now?"

"Of course," Regina said as she grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her to the couch.

Emma smiled and walked with her.

As they sat Emma apologized, "I'm sorry."

"Emma, for what?"

"For everything. I promise you that I won't pressure you any more. I just want you to get better, but I know there might be a new type of 'better'."

"Emma, I know you want me to recover and I do too. I know that you're trying to help me and I appreciate it. While I know that you just want me to get better, I'm doing the best that I can. It may take a little longer than expected …or it may not. The research's iffy."

Emma's expression didn't change or falter. She had a smile spread across her face. She pulled Regina into her body. They stood there in the hug for several minutes.

"I'm always here for you," Emma said while still holding her wife.

"I know and I appreciate that. Archie said that our family's help is a big factor in this," Regina told Emma.

"They'll want to help I'm sure," Emma confirmed. Regina shyly looked at Emma and smiled.

"Okay, continue getting dressed. I'll get dressed and meet you in a half hour right here? Okay?"

Regina reached forward and kissed Emma's cheek. Then she turned and walked away.

Emma walked into kitchen and made a phone call.

"Four, thirty, at the Mayoral Mansion. Yes, thank you." Emma excitedly hung up the phone.

Then she climbed the stairs and realized. "Hey, Regina?"

"Yes," she responded.

"All of my fancy-ish clothes are in the master bedroom. May I come in? I'll be quick."

"Of course, sorry Emma, come in," she replied.

Emma walked into the room and hoped to find her wife. "Where are you," she asked an empty room. She was momentarily disheartened not to see Regina standing in the main room.

"I'm in the bathroom. I don't want you to see my outfit," Regina quickly said. "No other reason, Emma."

She had sensed something in Emma's tone of voice so she wanted to put her fears to rest.

"Oh, ok," said Emma as she went into her side of the walk-in closet. She pulled out her suit, which consisted of black slacks, white button up shirt, and black suit jacket. To add some flare she opted for a rainbow-colored bowtie.

"Yup," she confirmed her choice to herself.

"Leaving the room. See you later," she told Regina. Emma left without waiting for a response. Once Regina heard the door close she walked out of the bathroom in a light blue chiffon dress, much like the dress Cinderella wore. Her hair was up in a bun and two strands of her black hair hung down. Regina added a blue choker necklace with a red apple in the middle, which held the two sides of the necklace together. For her shoes, she opted for something close to clear glass shoes with a little heel to them. She swayed back and forth.

"I feel like a princess," Regina happily thought aloud.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the guest bedroom…_

"Looking good, Swan …Fix the tie," she said as she looked at her image in a mirror. Then she took a step back and looked at her full image. She smiled and gave herself the thumbs up sign.

"Shit, reservations," she cursed as she grabbed her phone which she had placed on the mattress.

"Hello …dinner for two, please …five o'clock," Emma confirmed.

Once she received confirmation from the hostess, Emma replied, "Thank you. Go all out." Then she hung up the phone.

When she realized that it was almost four, thirty, she ran down the stairs and pulled the door open. She saw their mode of transportation for the evening. There stood a Grand Cinderella pumpkin carriage! The carriage came with fiber-optic lighting that gave it a fairytale feel.

"Hi," she said as the driver jumped from his seat.

"Hello, Sheriff Swan. Where are we heading tonight?"

"Argh's Seafood Restaurant for five o'clock. Let me see if she's ready." Emma rushed back to the door and closed it a little after she entered. She was about to yell, but her voice was stuck in her throat as she saw Regina descend the stairs.

Regina took her time making sure she landed on every step so as not to fall. Emma walked to the last step and held her hand out for Regina to take. She placed her hand in Emma's and she guided her to the front door.

Regina fixed Emma's bowtie as she whispered, "Wow. You look stunning!"

"You look amazing. Truly. Now close your eyes," Emma said with a small smile. She watched as Regina did this and was transfixed on the sight before her.

"You're beautiful," she barely whispered back.

She then grabbed Regina's hand and gently pulled her outside. Emma closed the door behind them. Then she looked at Regina as she said, "Okay, open your eyes."

Regina's eyelids slowly opened and it took her a second for the whole situation to hit her.

"Emma, really," she asked dumbstruck.

"Yes, I want to treat you like the Queen that you are," Emma said as she guided Regina to the carriage. The driver jumped down from his seat and went to open the small door. Emma assisted her wife into the vehicle and then hoisted herself into it. Once she was inside, she sat down and Regina's body naturally gravitated toward Emma's. Regina rested her head against Emma's shoulder. They immediately joined hands.

The driver gently hit the horse to begin the ride. The horse began to trot away from the driveway and onto the street. As they traveled down the side street and onto the main street, people stopped to look at them. Occasionally Regina waved with her free hand and they waved back.

As their destination became clearer to Regina, she excitedly asked, "Are we go to 'Argh's'?"

"Yup," Emma said happily. She leaned down and kissed Regina's hair.

Pretty soon the carriage came to a stop in front of the restaurant. Emma got up and out of the vehicle and then extended her hand out to Regina who grasped it and was pulled safely out of the carriage.

Once Regina was on the cement, Emma grabbed her hand and immediately their fingers entwined together. They leisurely walked into the establishment and up to the hostess's station.

"Swan, reservation for two," she said to the young woman.

"Yes, great, follow me," she said as she grabbed two menus. They walked to the last table, which overlooked the ocean. The window was floor to ceiling, which gave them a beautiful view.

Once in front of the table, Emma chivalrously pulled out Regina's chair and pushed it back in as she sat down. After Emma sat, the menus were given out and then the hostess walked away.

They looked over the menus, decided on their meals and then order everything together.

"I enjoy ordering everything at once. This offers us less distractions," Emma said shyly.

"I know that's why we did it," Regina said, realized what she had remembered and watched Emma's expression, which showcased a huge smile. "Great!"

There was seconds of silence before Regina moved her hand closer to Emma's.

"Were we happy?"

"Huh?"

"Before the accident, were we happy?"

"Yes," Emma said with a smile.

"Oh," Regina timidly smiled.

"We were, for the most part, ya know? We occasionally fought, but we always came to a compromise, like any other normal marriage."

"What did we fight about?"

"The normal stuff … work, Henry, having another child …where to go on vacation."

"Wait! We were discussing the idea of having another child?"

"Kinda," Emma said as she realized what she had said.

"it's okay, Emma. I need to hear this. What were our thoughts?"

Emma took a deep breath and said, "It wasn't about who would carry it. It was more how. Either medically or adoption. I wanted to carry it for us, you know, like Henry. You though adoption would be best."

"Did we agree?"

Emma shook her head back and forth. "Um, that's the reason you left and got into the accident."

Emma hung her head down and Regina immediately placed hers on Emma's. "It's ok," Regina reassured.

"No, it's not. I'm the reason ..."

"Emma Swan, listen to me, my accident was not your fault."

"If we had just ..."

"NO!" Regina startled Emma whose head shot up.

"No 'what ifs'."

"Ok," Emma relented as she maneuvered the hand that was under Regina's upward so she could hold her hand. Once she did, she brushed her thumb against Regina's skin. Regina let out a tiny moan, which made Emma smile.

"Did we decide?"

"Well, you took the ride and then …So no. I don't think now's a good time," replied Emma.

"I second that," Regina said with a smile. "For another time then."

Then their meals arrived and they ate in silence.

Though Regina asked, "How is it?"

"Delicious. Yours?"

"Fantastic …"

They continued the silence. Regina reached across the table to grab Emma's free hand. When she was successful she began to squeeze. Emma smiled at her.

When they finished their meals, Emma asked, "Want dessert?"

Regina shook her head no. Emma smiled and attempted to get the waiter's attention. When she did, she signaled for the check.

"What do you want to do next," Emma asked.

"Wanna sit by the docks?"

Emma nodded her head as the waiter came over with the check. She placed her credit card within the book and handed it back to him.

"Thank you," said Regina shyly.

"You're welcome," Emma said happily. The waiter returned with Emma's credit card. Emma signed off on the bill, left him a tip and put the card back into her wallet. They stood up from the chairs and Regina grabbed Emma's hand and they walked out of the establishment.

As they walked around by the water, Emma threw her arm over Regina's shoulders and pulled Regina close to her.

They found a bench and sat down.

"Emma," Regina began and then paused.

"Huh?"

"I need to do something. Hope that's okay?"

"What do you need -?"

Regina crashed her lips against Emma's as she pulled her closer to her. They kissed for minutes as they were breathing each other's air. Emma's hands gravitated to Regina's neck and wrapped around it, not too tightly. Regina's hands lost themselves in Emma's golden locks.

Regina broke first and looked at Emma. "Was that okay?"

"Um, yeah, you were amazing. I want …" Emma hesitated.

"You want what, Emma?"

"To hold you within my arms the entire night, but I don't know if you're ready for that. And it's okay," Emma said honestly.

Regina leaned forward and pecked Emma's lips. "I might be …"

"Really? Don't say that unless you really are ready."

"Emma, I think I am," she said with a small smile.

They then sat there in silence until Emma noticed that Regina was shivering. "Beautiful, are you cold?"

"A little bit," Regina answered as she smiled.

"Wanna go home," Emma said.

"Sure," Regina said as she stood up. When she was standing, Emma removed her jacket and wrapped it around Regina's shoulders.

"Oh, thank you, Em."

Emma smiled and guided her back to the carriage. Once they were there, the driver asked, "Where to next?"

"Home," Emma said with a smile.

"You sure," the driver asked and Emma quickly nodded her head.

The couple settled down into the seats and immediately the carriage was moving. Regina and Emma sat there as they held hands.

When they arrived at the mansion Emma exited the vehicle, turned around and lifted Regina from the carriage to the ground.

"Wow. You're strong," Regina admired to which Emma smiled. She then took care of the payment of the carriage as Regina thanked the horse by petting its mane.

When they were finished the twosome walked into the house and closed the door. They shut off all the lights on the bottom floor. They silently walked up the staircase until they reached the top.

"I'll get changed and meet you in your room, okay," Emma asked and watched as Regina quickly nodded her head.

Then they separated to change. Once Emma was finished she raced back to Regina's room. She knocked on the door and heard a joyful, "Come in."

"I just remembered something …"

"Oh yeah! What's that?"

"Did you save me from a fire? I fell and you picked me up and kinda carried me out," Regina asked, "And when we were outside and a reporter with a camera was taking photos, I pretended to have a sprained ankle. You weren't too thrilled with me for telling you how to rescue me and for faking the injury."

Emma smiled the brightest she had in a long time. "Yes, Beautiful! That's how that went."

She ran up to Regina and picked her up from the floor and awkwardly swung them around. Regina was shocked so she nervously laughed.

Emma placed her down and revealed, "That was actually the first time that my feelings started to bubble."

"I was a bitch to you, Emma," Regina said regretfully.

"You were protecting Henry …and your curse. In the back of my head I knew that."

Afterward, they got into bed and Emma pulled Regina into her body. Emma's arms wrapped tightly and protectively around Regina's body and she enjoyed this feeling.

Right before Emma drifted off to sleep she heard Regina softly promise, "I am coming back to you, Emma."

* * *

Good to know:

~ The Grand Cinderella pumpkin carriage is an actual carriage. It looks cool!

~ "Argh's Seafood Restaurant" is a fictitious restaurant. I truly believe that I used it in another story I wrote, but not sure which one.

Thank you for reading. Sorry for the wait!


	8. Chapter 8

Good to Know:

I've tried to put all of their quotes between Regina and Emma in italics.

I hope you can understand this chapter. If not, please let me know.

Thanks for listening.

* * *

8.

It was one o'clock in the morning when Regina began to wiggle out of Emma's embrace. Her desires were taking over and she yearned for Emma. Regina's body insatiably craved Emma.

"Should I be thinking about this," she asked herself. "Am I just horny? Be sure before this happens."

So Regina laid there in silence willing this feeling to dissipate. But it didn't. On the contrary her desires grew stronger.

Regina rolled onto her side to witness Emma sleeping. She gently moved a lock of golden hair out of Emma's eyes. Emma shifted onto her back while she was sleeping, but didn't wake up.

Regina smiled as she lifted herself off of the mattress. She gently lowered herself onto Emma's midsection. She leaned down and pecked her lips against Emma's as she parted her lips in her sleep. Seeing this as an opportunity, Regina leaned down and gave Emma a longer, open mouth kiss. This startled Emma awake. Instead of saying anything, she deepened the kiss. Their tongues thrashed against each other until they found a rhythm.

Emma broke the kiss and panted, "Regina, wow. Why?"

"I want you, Emma," she replied.

"You want me to do what?" She had a sleepy haze over her so she wanted to make sure she heard correctly.

"Um, make love to me," Regina replied shyly.

"Wait," Emma bolted up to a sitting position. This made Regina fall off of her and onto the mattress. She then sat up to face Emma.

"You want to make love? Are you sure," Emma said and looked apprehensive.

"I'm not going to break, my dear. Don't you want to?"

Emma took a deep breath and looked deeply into her wife's eyes.

"You … you should know I do, Regina, but is that the best thing to do in your, um, condition?"

Regina defensively crossed her arms in front of her chest. Emma saw this and pulled them apart.

"Don't be mad …I'm thinking of you."

Regina's facial expression softened after hearing that.

"Em, I'm sorry. I just want you. I want to do whatever you want to do. So …"

Emma saw the sincerity in Regina's eyes. "You know that I love making love to you …"

Regina looked at her quizzically.

"FUCK! This is so God damned frustrating!"

Regina attempted to console her wife.

"I know, Emma. You are helping me."

"No offense, Regina, but you have no idea. You are _the_ person who I love the most in this life …or any life and you don't remember that," said Emma as the tears began to fall. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma tightly.

"Just hold her tight. That's how you can console her," Regina thought to herself.

So that's what she did. Regina hung onto Emma for dear life until she stopped crying.

After some time, Emma finally settled her breathing and the sobs subsided.

"Are you okay," Regina asked she felt Emma wiggle out of her embrace.

"Uh, guess so. Thank you for protecting me," she said shyly.

"It's nothing. You do it for me like all the time," Regina said with a small smile.

Their eyesight connected as they looked at each other for some time.

"Emma …" Regina began to say.

Emma placed her finger on Regina's lips. "Don't say whatever you it is you're going to say."

She replaced her finger with her lips. They kissed sweetly for a few minutes.

Emma broke the kiss and said, "Hmm …I love your lips …"

"I love yours," Regina replied back. "I'm sorry I woke you up. I just had an urge …"

"Don't you dare apologize. I enjoyed the kiss. I want you, too, by the way," revealed Emma as her hand cupped Regina's cheek.

Regina placed her hand on Emma's hand. "So what to do you wanna do about it?"

"You should know that I don't just have sex to have sex. In my opinion, our first time should have been studied in colleges and universities!"

As Emma was speaking, Regina pulled her down onto the mattress. Once they both were lying down, she placed her head on Emma's chest and listened to the thumping of Emma's heart.

"Tell me …how was it?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes, I do …for my memories. In many details," Regina said half serious and half joking.

Emma chuckled. "Okay, where do I begin?"

"From the beginning?"

Emma took a deep breath. _"We had just come back to my apartment from Granny's. We were still dating and I had the apartment for when Henry stayed by me. We decided that he should stay with you at the mansion. Um …we weren't planning on making love, trust me, but we both felt, ah, something there,"_ Emma remembered.

"Who lunged first?"

"You did," Emma said at the fond memory.

"Aggressive much?" Regina smirked.

" _So you grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me to you. Once was an inch or two away, you crashed your lips against mine. Your hands were everywhere. First in my hair and then they travelled lower …"_

"So I'm just kissing you, huh? What were you doing," Regina asked.

" _I was coming out of the utter shock. You have to know that you were '_ _Regina fuckin' Mills'_ _to me, uh you still are! During that time you were the one that had captivated my thoughts for so long prior. When I FINALLY snapped out of it, I picked you up from the floor and just stood there with you in my arms._

" _Emma,"_ you muttered while still in the kiss.

"' _Regina ...Please keep kissing me,"_ I said firmly so that's what you did. You made sure that you told me how you were feeling with your kisses. And I totally received the message," said Emma.

She felt her shirt being lifted a little. A warm hand then caressed her six pack of abs. Emma moaned a little and Regina smiled. Emma picked her head up and kissed Regina's hairline.

"Anyway," she said after she lowered her head back to the mattress. _"So we're still standing there in a totally awesome make out session._

I broke the kiss and asked, _'Do you want to stop?'"_

"Why did you think I wanted to stop?"

"I didn't want you to do something you might regret after it happened. Also it was _me_!"

"Huh?" Regina picked her head up and looked quizzically at Emma. "What about you?"

"I felt inadequate and unworthy of having this experience with YOU," Emma revealed honestly.

"Oh, Emma, don't ever think that," Regina said as she massaged Emma's side. "You are amazing."

"Well, that's how I felt. When you grow up with many people telling you that you're worthless you begin to believe them."

"You so aren't," Regina said as she went back to massaging Emma's six pack.

"I'm learning to realize this even now through your love …through our family's love as well."

Regina leaned up and kissed Emma's cheek after she said, "Good!"

"Do you wanna hear more cuz there's a lot to our first time?"

"Of course, if you want to tell me," Regina said and sighed.

Emma suddenly had a faraway expression on her face. _"I remembered how you looked at me. It was a mixture of lust and adrenaline. Your stare penetrated me to my very core._

As you looked at me and simply said, _'_ _No.'_

' _That is a one syllable, small word but it didn't make sense coming from your sweet lips.'"_

"Why?"

"Because YOU were saying that you wanted to move forward with me in that way. Blew my mind. It still does after all this time."

"Emma, I'm just a girl."

"No, Regina, you aren't just a 'girl' to me," Emma said with conviction. "You're everything to me. You were then …you are now and I am confident that you will always be everything to me."

Regina jumped up and this startled Emma. "Shit, is this too much, too soon?"

Regina straddled Emma's body and lay down atop of her. She moved to be as comfortable as possible and just looked at Emma.

She then said, "Continue with telling how we got together."

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and gently allowed them to rest on her lower back. Regina was able to fit her arms under Emma's back. They were enjoying the sensations that accompanied the idea of them holding each other while in bed.

"We stopped the kiss to quickly walk over to my couch where I pushed you down onto it.

' _Miss Swan,'_ you sexily said which made me smirked.

You picked your upper body up as I was falling on top of you. This made our lips crash together. We both moaned at the same time.

You sensed my intimidation so after you broke the kiss, you said, _'No limits ...no restrictions ...no hesitations ...I. Am. Yours.'"_

Regina witnessed Emma's proud facial expression as she remembered that moment between them. She leaned down and pecked her lips.

"Since that was resolved, I began feverishly groping your covered chest. Not like a horny teenaged boy, but something close to it."

Regina smirked.

"You seemed to enjoy the action you were receiving as you kept moaning. While I was exploring, you grabbed my butt and squeezed a couple of times.

' _We need to get out of these clothes,'_ you muttered.

I froze atop of you. You nodded your head a few times to relay your meaning. I jumped off of you and pulled you up from the couch almost in one movement. Due to the force, you flew into to air and I caught you on my shoulder.

' _Well this is lady-like.'_

I playfully patted your butt as I carried you into my bedroom just up the stairs."

Regina looked at Emma with love etched in her stare.

"Please continue," she said shyly.

"Yeah so we make it upstairs and you slammed the door behind us. I gently placed you back on the floor.

' _Thanks for the lift,"_ you said.

' _No problem,'_ I replied. Then you confidently walked up to me and pulled me into your body. We bounced because of the force. Our arms flew around each other. It was like we couldn't get close enough. I began to walk us toward the bed. When your thighs hit the mattress you almost fell so that's when I knew you close enough. I grabbed the back of your head before I leaned forward and pushed against you until we both fell onto the mattress.

' _You ok?'_

You nodded your head and kissed me tenderly. We rolled around on the mattress for some time. We laughed and whispered sweet nothings to each other. It was during this time that I knew you had my heart. But I didn't tell you cuz I didn't want you to take it the wrong way. Didn't want you to think that it's just cuz we were doing some heavy duty making out."

Regina nodded her head. Then she captured Emma's lips. This kiss lasted for some time. Regina broke it and chuckled. "We enjoy foreplay, I take it."

"To me it's the journey and not the destination. When we find the chance to make love we seize it with our four hands."

Regina kissed Emma's cheek and then snuggled closer to her. "So, do we see each other naked during our first time?"

"Yup. So we began to kiss again and your hands gravitated towards my buttoned shirt. Instead of unbuttoning the shirt, you decided to grab the shirt and rip it open. To this day I still can't find some of the buttons.

' _Opps,'_ you said with lust in your voice after you stopped the kiss.

' _Hey, I liked this shirt,'_ I said.

You looked at me and saw a stupid grin on my face.

' _I'll buy you another one,'_ you promised me."

"Wait …wasn't it like a light blue or denim colored shirt?"

"Yes!"

"People told you that it was outdated, but you loved that shirt."

Emma's smile was growing wider and wider with everything that Regina was remembering.

"To me, honestly, I thought it was uber sexy when you wore that shirt with the red leather jacket that you refuse to take off," Regina commented, smiled and held up her hand for a high five.

Emma smacked her hand. "I don't know if I should be happy or offended that you don't like my clothing tastes."

"Be happy," Regina said with a wide grin. "Hey, have I been driven around in that 'death trap'?"

"The bug is not a death trap," Emma excitedly defended her car. "This is amazing!" Emma kissed her cheek and then added, "Not only have I drove you around in it, but we also have had some pretty good times in the backseat."

Regina looked playfully horrified. "Have I've allowed people to see me in it?"

"Stop with the car insults or else I don't tell anything else, tonight," Emma playfully warned.

Regina raised her two hands up in defeat with a big smile.

"So while we are kissing ferociously, like with our eyes closed tightly. I reached out for the zipper on your sweatshirt."

"It doesn't look sweatshirt-y. And isn't it pink."

Emma nodded her head. "So I pulled down the zipper very slowly. To me every inch of your skin that I am allowed to see is a discovery to me. I wanted the experience to last for as long as possible."

"Hey, how could you have seen what you're doing if your eyes were shut," Regina asked playfully.

"Um, I have a confession," Emma shyly said.

"Your eyes weren't closed," Regina guessed with a smile.

"I didn't want to accidentally poke you or something," Emma confessed.

"I'll let it go. Continue."

"I pulled the zipper down all the way and detached one part of the attachment from the other part. I assisted you out of it and tossed it to the floor. Your eyes opened and we were staring at each other longingly.

' _You're beautiful.'_

' _Wow, Em,'_ you responded.

I timidly raised my finger and trailed it down from your neck to your belly button. I was shaking from extremely nervousness. You realize this and place your hand over mine. Together we trail my finger downwards. My finger ceased its movement when it reached just above your breasts. I instinctively licked my lips. You saw this and released my hand to unclasp your black, lacey bra that you were wearing. All the while, your eyesight never left mine. Once the garment was removed you whipped it over your head in a circle.

" _Woo hoo,"_ you yelled jokingly.

I smiled, but my eyes remained fixated on your supple and amazing breasts. You noticed and encouraged, _'Touch.'_ "

It was then that Emma felt Regina's hand travel higher than her six-pack. Regina was gently massaging one of Emma's breasts.

"Hmm," she replied as she felt herself become aroused.

She stuttered, "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking care of you, Emma," Regina whispered as she kept her motion going with her hands. She put some more effort into what she was doing. Her movement didn't have a specific motion or method to it. She was just doing what her heart was telling her to do. She stopped to attend to one of Emma's nipples. She gently pulled on it and Emma gasped, "Regina …"

"Do you want me to stop?" She leaned up and kissed Emma's cheek as her hands were still massaging.

"Ah, uh, ah, oh," Emma replied. She couldn't form a sentence let alone a full respond. She shook her head back and forth.

"Try to continue with the story," Regina encouraged with a sexy smile.

"So, um, I reach out and you immediately grabbed my hand and pulled it closer. In a millisecond we were both massaging your one breast. You threw your head back from pleasure.

' _Emma,'_ you moaned seductively."

Regina smirked.

Emma hesitated and then held up her open palm as she said, "I know that this all sounds like one of those crappy romance novels. But I swear on my life, it's all true."

Regina reached up and cupped Emma's cheek and quickly rubbed it. "I know you wouldn't lie to me …especially about this," Regina said and then her hand returned to Emma's breast.

Emma sighed from both the arousal she was feeling and the knowledge that Regina knew that she'd never lie to her.

"I leaned down and kissed your breast. It was only meant to be a quick kiss, but you placed your hand atop of my head to hold it there.

' _Kiss it again,'_ you asked.

And that's what I did. You wiggled underneath my touch and I fell in love with that. I was eager, maybe too eager, because I actually placed my mouth around your nipple and gently sucked it.

' _Emma,'_ you gasped.

I froze for a second and quickly asked, _'Was that okay?'_

You had your eyes shut, but nodded your head up and down. So I went back to my action of pleasuring you're your pink, erect nipple. You arched your back up and thrust your chest into my face. I placed both of my hands on your sides to hold you. Feeling zealous, I grazed your nipple with my teeth and you shuddered. I bit you again and you shuddered again. I felt some wetness where my knee was so I looked down.

' _Is that?'_

' _Yes, Em …that's my uh …you know,'_ you said as you didn't know how to exactly to describe it.

' _Oh fuck,'_ I said as I lunged on top of you.

You caught me and immediately wrapped your arms tightly around me.

' _Continue to make me feel this way,'_ you said lovingly.

' _Till the day I die,'_ I whispered to myself. Somehow though I do believe you heard me."

Regina bolted up from Emma's embrace, turned to look deeply into Emma's eyes and said, "I remember you whispering that!"

Emma sat up with her and took her hands into her own. "That's great. May I ask you a personal question?"

"You, my dear, can ask me anything you'd like."

"May I take off your shirt," Emma asked apprehensively. "It's been some time since we were this close. I missed this with you."

"We don't do this a lot?"

Regina was shocked by the request, but she didn't let Emma know. She nodded her head and immediately Emma's hands were on the fabric of the shirt. She began to pull it up Regina's body and over her head. Emma threw the shirt aside and celebrated her small triumph by staring at her wife.

"I love you," Emma proclaimed. Then she froze.

Regina saw this and demanded, "Stop freezing, Emma. I understand."

"I'm sorry," she quickly apologized.

"Emma Swan, look at me," Regina said as she waited for Emma's attention. "Don't worry about it. I am your wife and I will remember this. I can't express my full feelings yet, but I promise you one day real soon I will. I thank you for your patience with me. I am trying every second of every minute of every hour of every day."

Emma just nodded her head in confirmation.

Regina had an idea so she said, "I don't want to hear any more of our story …"

"You don't?" Emma lowered her head in sadness.

Regina reached over to guide Emma's head up with her fingers, which were placed under Emma's chin.

"No, I don't. I want to have a new first time with you. One that we can fully remember together. A experience that is just as special, eh, maybe a little more special."

"I …I …want that too," Emma said with tears streaming down her face.

Regina rushed to brush the falling tears away.

She held Emma's face in her hands. She gently rubbed Emma's cheeks. They were moving in to close the gap of space between them.

"Kiss me," Emma muttered right before Regina engulfed her lips with Emma's.

It was a passion filled kiss, which had both of their heads moving back and forth. Their bodies instinctively rocked back and forth against each other's. They managed to kneel on the mattress as they both removed articles of clothing as quickly as possible.

Once they were only in their undergarments, Regina stopped all their movement and took a second to admire Emma.

"You're so beautiful," she said with lust laced in her voice.

"You're magnificent," Emma said quietly.

Regina moved toward Emma and pulled her into her body. There they hugged each other as they felt their bodies pressed against each other.

"Regina, I need you …right now," Emma insisted as she felt the heat between her legs become insatiable.

"Take me," Regina said with a small smile.

Emma lunged forward and they fell onto the mattress. Emma topped her and immediately put her full body weight on Regina.

"Emma," Regina said as she became aroused.

The two women began to grind against each other. Their moans were heard as they became louder and louder.

"Emma!"

"Oh, Regina."

Regina found the waistband to Emma's underwear and yanked them off of her body. Emma found Regina's, quicker, and did the same move. Regina's hands traveled to the back of Emma's bra. It was quickly unclasped and was removed. Emma did the same motion to Regina's.

Soon they were completely naked and still grinding against each other.

"In me," Regina panted.

Emma obliged quickly as she thrust her index finger into Regina who took the moment to become acquainted with her wife's finger being inside of her.

She found herself screaming, "Deeper!"

Emma plunged the finger deeper into her wife.

"Emma," she screamed. "More!"

Emma plunged another finger inside Regina and bent them inside of her. Emma realized that she should play with her clit. So she managed to do that with her thumb. She kept rubbing her thumb and bending and unbending her fingers inside her wife. Regina rode Emma's fingers so much that she had begun to sweat.

"Make me cum," Regina asked seductively.

After Regina announced that she plunged her two of her fingers inside Emma. She jolted from the intrusion to her pussy, but after a second she relished the sensation.

"You make me feel so good," Emma purred into Regina's ear. She managed to bite Regina's earlobe right after she revealed that.

Regina held her close to her body and her fingers traveled deeper simply due to the new closeness that they were sharing.

"… Gina," Emma panted out as she felt her orgasm building.

"Are you close?"

Emma could only nod her head against her wife's chest. She was speechless.

"I wanna cum together," Regina spoke hazily.

"How?"

As soon as Emma finished her sentence, she felt Regina enter her with three fingers and immediately traveled as deep as possible. This almost sent Emma over the edge. Not until she entered her wife with a fourth finger and immediately dove as deep as possible into Regina.

"EMMMAAAAA…"

"REGINNAAA!"

They had their orgasms at precisely the same time. This egged both of the women on to see if they could prolong each other's orgasm.

"There," Regina hinted and Emma hit her clit with her thumb and index finger. This made Regina's body shudder from the sensation.

"Go deeper," Emma asked Regina. She pushed her fingers as far as they could go into her wife's pussy.

She must have hit Emma's spot because she screamed, "Ginaaaa…" as she became unraveled.

Regina held Emma close to her body as they both rode their orgasms. Regina kissed Emma's sweaty forehead as much as possible while Emma held Regina's body.

As they were coming down from their mutual bliss, Emma picked her head up and looked at Regina. She had tears in her eyes.

"W-what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Regina said tiredly.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Um, that was great …"

"Oh, is that all," Emma asked, "Was it what you were expecting? Did I do something like wrong? Or did I not do something you wanted me to do?"

"Emma, don't second guess yourself."

"Regina, you're crying and my fingers are still in you."

Emma removed said fingers and immediately Regina missed their presence.

Emma motioned with her hand for Regina to remove her own fingers from within Emma's pussy. She reluctantly did and Emma sat up right after. She extended her hands out. Once Regina grasped them she was pulled up to a sitting position. Emma motioned for Regina to sit on her lap.

"Extend one leg behind me," Emma instructed. Regina awkwardly sat on Emma's lap and tried to throw her leg behind Emma's back. This motion made their pussies rub against one another.

"I just want to hold you," Emma said with a content sigh, "What's happening up there?"

She gently and playfully tapped Regina's forehead.

"I just …I don't know, I just wanted to magically be cured by your orgasm," Regina said sadly.

"My orgasms are good, but they're not that good," Emma joked. Regina gave her a stern look.

"Okay, okay, I understand what you meant, but sweetheart it wouldn't have been that simple. You and I both know this."

Regina meekly shook her head. She quickened the rubbing sensation a little bit.

"If you start doing that my brain will turn off," Emma said and contently sighed again.

Regina chuckled softly and kissed Emma. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For everyth—," Regina was cut off by Emma's hand covering her mouth.

"Don't finish that statement. You have nothing to apologize for, Sweetheart. We're in this together."

Regina's lips crashed against Emma's again and they both quickened the friction that they were creating with their pussies.

This led to another lovemaking session where they tasted each other's essence.

"So sweet," Regina purred as she put her fingers with her wife's cum into her mouth.

Emma had another orgasm again just from the sight.

"Heavenly," said Emma, as she tasted Regina.

After a few more hours they settled down and spooned for a while. During the time that they were holding each other they whispered sweet nothings to each other.

"Thank you for this," Regina said as she wrapped Emma's arms tighter around her.

"You're amazing, I hope you know this," Emma said.

"I feel broken," Regina revealed.

"You are not broken at all, Regina Swan," Emma said with conviction in her voice.

Regina sighed and then settled into a deep slumber within Emma's arms.

"I gotta show her that she's not broken," Emma challenged herself quietly. Then she allowed sleep to take her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter

9.

Hours later, the sun began to rise in the sky. Emma should have been sleeping, but she just couldn't.

"What does this mean?" She whispered as she turned over to face an angelic looking Regina who was still asleep.

"Will she think that anything is going to change? Oh shit, will she regret it?"

That last whispered thought brought tears to Emma's eyes so she rolled over so that she wouldn't be facing Regina. She didn't want to wake her.

Despite her hard effort, Emma began to cry harder and her sniffles were audible to anyone. This awoke Regina who reached out her hand to place it atop of Emma's shoulder blade.

"Em, what's wrong," Regina asked groggily.

"Nothing, go back to sleep," Emma said unconvincingly.

"Yeah, um, no," Regina said as she moved closer to Emma's body. Once she pressed herself against Emma's naked back she tried to wrap her arms around her.

"Tell me what's wrong?"

"Do you regret what we did last night? Was it too soon to engage in making love to each other?"

"Emma, God, I don't regret it in the least. We _needed_ to experience that when we did. So I don't regret it. You are my wife. I'm starting to remember that. Last night really helped …It brought us closer and with that I am confident that we, I, will be alright. I _will_ remember you. I _will_ remember."

Emma flipped over and grabbed Regina to pull her inches closer.

"I have no doubt that you will remember, but I am hoping that we can go forward in this …Our new life. I want to give you what you deserve and the only way that I can see to do this is to kinda start fresh. Treat this relationship as a new one, despite everything, ya know," Emma asked hopeful.

"Does this mean you don't want me to continue to remember," Regina asked a little confused.

"Oh, no, I do want that, but at your own pace. I want to hear you say, 'I love you', but I want those words to be based solely on what you remember. Not what was told to you."

"I know that. And I too want to say that to you. You have no idea. It's in my heart. It's just having trouble with getting to my brain. You know?"

Emma turned over to face her wife. Once they were facing each other, Emma leaned forward to kiss Regina's nose, who chuckled.

"Can you do something for me?" Regina looked in her green eyes.

"Anything."

"Share this room with me again?"

Emma thought for a half of a second before she excitedly screamed, "Yes!"

She dove in for a passionate kiss with her wife. Regina happily obliged and pulled her as close as possible.

This kissing experience turned into a heated lovemaking session. They both expressed their love to each other in the hour that transpired between them.

* * *

During the mid morning, the two finally arose out of bed.

"I'm going to shower," Regina announced as she removed herself from underneath the sheets and the warmth coming from Emma.

"I'll put coffee on," Emma said as she grabbed a shirt. Before she put it on she watched as her wife got out of bed and nonchalantly walked to their en suite bathroom stark naked.

"You're gorgeous," Emma called out as Regina retreated away. She laughed.

Then the door was closed. Emma threw the shirt on and ran downstairs to the kitchen.

While Emma was preparing the coffee, Regina was in the shower. She allowed the hot water to hit her body as she thought about hers and Emma's deepened connection.

All of a sudden, Regina was startled as a scene came to her mind. In the scene, she witnessed herself and Emma who held one of those magical dreamcatchers. Regina witnessed Emma watch a scene from a long time ago, where her mother, Cora, killed Daniel, the love of her life. As young Regina was holding a lifeless Daniel in her arms her mother Cora was standing over the pair.

Regina pulled the curtain opened. She forgot to wrap a towel around her body as she flew out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Once she was in the entrance of the kitchen she exclaimed, "Love is a weakness…"

This statement both startled Emma and made her turn around.

"Regina, do you remember that?"

She nodded her head.

"How?"

"I remembered seeing you, watching that scene through a the dreamcatcher. Emma you looked so sad for me. I remember my mother standing over Daniel's body that was in my arms. She proclaimed, 'Love is a weakness…' how did I ever forgive her?"

Emma walked over to her still naked wife and wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm still wet," Regina said with the realization that she was standing naked in their kitchen. "God, what would have happened if Henry came home?"

She grasped Emma's hand and pulled her upstairs to their room.

Emma removed her hand and ran for a towel. She immediately wrapped it around her wife and attempted to towel dry her.

"It took a long time. It's still kinda tricky, you and your Mom. She's a different person from the Enchanted Forest. Just like you're different. There's nothing she won't do for you now."

"I wonder if she still feels that way. If she does …"

Emma grabbed her wife's cell phone and handed it to her. "Call. But don't Facetime right now," she said as she winked.

Regina laughed and leaned up a little to kiss her wife. Then she dialed her mother's number.

" _Hello?"_

"Love is a weakness," Regina barely whispered into the phone.

Cora paused on the other end. _"Regina …what did you just say?"_

"'Love is a weakness' …Do you, um, still believe that?"

Regina took a deep breath as she waited to hear her mother's response.

" _Wow. Blast from the past. Did you remember me saying that?"_

"I remembered a scene where Emma watched that interaction through a magical dreamcatcher that captured the scene with all of us."

" _Regina, I, uh, don't know what to say?"_

"Answer my question maybe. Do you still believe this?"

Cora inhaled a breath and then honestly responded, _"I used to. That's why I hurt you even more than killing him."_

Regina immediately remembered Daniel and what his presence in her life had meant. Emma noticed this and placed a supportive hand on Regina's shoulder. She placed her free hand on top of Emma's and smiled.

"And now?"

" _No, I don't. I see the love you have with your wife. By seeing this I've learned that it's okay. You two have the strongest bond and connection. It's unbreakable and irreplaceable. So now I do not believe that love is a weakness."_

Regina sighed happily. "Thank you for telling me all of this. I appreciate it."

" _Congratulations on another memory. You're making progress. Bye Emma,"_ Cora called out.

"Bye, Cora." Emma chuckled.

Then Regina ended the call.

She tossed the phone onto the bed and grabbed Emma's shoulders. The force made them fall onto the bed where they spent more time making love to each other.

* * *

 _Later that evening…_

"Some of these housewives are hilarious," Regina shockingly laughed out loud.

"Geez, why do I watch this show," Henry asked with a sigh.

"Hey, 'Real men watch Bravo'. I can buy you a tee shirt with that saying if ya want," Emma teased her son.

"You know what …I'll pass …"

Just then the doorbell chimed, which made Henry excitedly jump up.

He said, "I'll get it!" He ran to it and flung it open. "Thank God, come in. they're making me watch some housewife show." He bear hugged his Grandpa.

"Ohhh, it is New York?" David said pretending to be enthralled. Henry blinked his eyes in disbelief. David then winked at his grandson.

"Hi, Regina …Hi, Emma, is this a good time?" Mary Margaret suddenly felt like they were intruding.

"This is great," Emma said for the both of them as Regina muted the show. She quickly recorded it for later.

"We just wanted to talk to you, Regina. If you're open to it?"

"Sure, that'd be great," replied Regina as she felt the couch moved. She noticed that Emma was about to get up. She placed her hand on Emma's elbow and pulled her back down onto the couch.

Henry excused himself claiming he had homework to finish. Once the boy was in his room. He closed the door.

Mary Margaret looked at the two of them and said, "Well, we wanted to see if you had any questions for us, Regina? We'd like to help."

David nodded his head in confirmation as he sat next to his wife.

"Actually, I did have a question for you both …"

"Great!"

"Shoot!"

"How did you feel when Emma told you that she had feelings for and loved me? I know Mary Margaret that it must have been, uh, a challenge for you to accept it and to accept me." Regina lowered her head as she remembered all of her past discretions.

"Well, Regina, I was surprised to hear that Emma had feelings for you. But I wasn't totally shocked. I knew that Emma fell in love with the person I fell in love with all those years ago. You forget that for a brief time, you were my stepmother. No matter how much, you didn't want to be. In the very beginning we did hit it off and I was excited to have a mother again," said Mary Margaret nostalgically. David placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh," Regina said with a sigh.

"It hasn't always gumdrops and lollipops. I've had to adjust to the idea and then to the certainty that is sitting in front of me."

"What about you, David," Regina said as she looked at him.

"Oh, ah, do you remember what you said as you interrupted our wedding in tahe Enchanted Forrest?"

"No, not really. It's a long time ago," Regina replied.

David brushed his hand away as if to say it's alright. "You said, 'I'll destroy your happiness if it's the last thing I do.'"

Once again Regina lowered her head.

"For me, I had to adjust to two things. First. That I had a lesbian as a daughter. I also came to terms with everything that involved, which wasn't difficult at all. Then I had to adjust to the idea that out of anybody else, Emma picked you. Regina she picked you."

Emma and Regina embraced hands and they both squeezed at the same time.

"So what I'm trying to say, I hope, is that you didn't destroy our happiness …" David trailed off to look for confirmation from his wife.

Once he got it, he said, "You've added to our happiness."

"I fully agree with what he said. You make Emma happy and as parents who missed her childhood …it's okay …That is all that we could ever hope and ask for in a partner, a wife for our daughter."

Regina disengaged her hand from Emma's and stood up. She motioned for her in-laws to do the same. As soon as Emma's parents were on their feet Regina enveloped them in a big group hug.

"Thank you," she said while still in the hug.

"You're welcome. You are our daughter too, Regina," Emma's Mom said happily.

Emma flung her arms around the group. Regina broke her hold on David to pull Emma into the hug.

After they had dessert and then Emma's parents left.

* * *

"Was today a success?" Emma pulled her wife into a tight embrace as they were cuddling in bed later that evening.

"Yes, I feel like a weight has been lifted, especially with your Mom," Regina replied with a contented sigh.

"Good, sweetheart, I'm glad," said Emma as she kissed Regina's forehead.

Then Regina wiggled out of Emma's embrace.

"Where you going?"

Regina immediately straddled Emma's waist. Her hands wrapped around Regina's thighs.

"I wanted to get your attention," Regina said as she looked down at her.

"You had it before!" Emma laughed.

"Well, I wanted you to know that last night and today I felt like I was home. Really home. In somebody's heart," Regina said as she tapped her own heart.

Emma repeated the action to her own heart as she said, "You've always been home to me, Regina."

Regina leaned forward and captured Emma's lips with her own. Emma lifted her head off of the pillow and her hands wrapped around Regina's cheeks. They deepened the kiss with the addition of their tongues. Soon moans were heard from each woman. Emma was able to sit up while still kissing Regina whose hands wrapped around Emma's torso.

Regina broke the kiss, panted for air and then said, "I …"

"Yes, sweetheart," Emma encouraged as she brushed strands of Regina's hair away from her face.

"I would like to hear the story of how you proposed. I'm just assuming, but did you propose to me? Or did I to you?"

Regina witnessed Emma's facial expression go from hopeful to discouraged in a spilt second.

"Em, what?"

"Nothing," Emma quickly replied.

"No, I want to know."

"I thought you were going to say those 'three little words'. It's okay. I'm okay …"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Emma," Regina apologized.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Emma assured her. "So you wanna know how I proposed, huh?"

"Yes, please," said Regina as she pulled Emma's body to rest against the headboard. She immediately covered their bodies with the sheets.

"So I was beyond nervous. We've been going out for a good year and I wanted to make sure we were ready for this. I couldn't really confide in you because I wanted it to be a surprise so I found the courage to confide in your mother."

"My mother?"

"Yes, I wanted to get this right …Tradition, you know?"

"Oh, yeah," Regina answered back as her grip around Emma tightened.

"So, I'm standing outside your parents' home, totally nervous. All of a sudden the front door opened and I'm standing face-to-face with your mother.

'Hello, Emma, how may I help you?'

'May I come in? I need to speak with you,' I asked with nervousness.

Your mother opened the door and ushered me inside. She pointed to the sitting area and we sat down and the awkward silence began.

'You wanted to ask me something?'

I could tell she was getting impatient.

'Yes, Mrs. Mills …I am here to ask you an important question …"

'Oh? And that would be?'

I decided to just blurt it out and then explain cuz I knew if I didn't, I'd have chickened out. Damn your mother is intimidating."

"Ya think?" Regina smiled and chuckled after hearing Emma's assessment.

Emma laughed, but then continued, "'May I marry your daughter?'

She sat back in her seat and crossed her legs. I swear, Regina, she was sizing me up. I'll never know that for sure, but it's what my gut told me.

Suddenly she spoke, 'So you're the one who wants to marry Regina?'

'Yes, ma'am… Very much so. I love her beyond words …beyond my own life that I'd sacrifice for her to have happiness. I believe with everything I have that I can take care of her …provide for her, if and when she needs it. I know that I can protect her.'

'You're a Charming …of course you're being overdramatic.'

'I'm a Swan, first and foremost. And that is the name I'd like for Regina to take when we marry.'

Once again she was silently sizing me up again. I felt like I was stark naked …so vulnerable …so exposed. But it was worth it. I'd have it a million times more if I received the same outcome."

Regina picked her head up and hungrily kissed Emma. Her hand came to rest behind Regina's head to deepen the kiss. They both lowered themselves back onto the mattress fully. Emma immediately moved to straddle Regina's body. Once on top, Emma raised Regina's arms over her head and swooped down to kiss her passionately. As the kiss stopped Emma bite Regina's bottom lip and gently pulled it. This elicited a sultry moan from her.

She wiggled out of the hold and her hands immediately flew to Emma's ass where she squeezed and caressed. Simultaneously, Regina picked up her head and attached her lips to the side of Emma's neck. She bit and massaged the skin with her flexible tongue.

"Gina," Emma moaned out sensually.

Regina responded with her own moan of delight.

Before Emma completely lost all control to allow Regina to give her the pleasure she didn't know she needed, she asked, "Do you not want to hear the rest of the story?" She looked down at her wife.

Regina paused her actions and looked at her Emma.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry," she said as she swiftly removed her hands from Emma's backside. For a minute they stayed in that position. Both of them not knowing what to do next. Seconds later, Emma fell onto the mattress and immediately pulled Regina into her body.

"Don't apologize. So …"

"So?" Regina rested herself again her head on Emma's chest to hear her rapid heartbeat.

"After getting a 'yes, I approve' from your Mother, which I was shocked to receive, I immediately called you.

'Hello?'

'Come to the docks…' I said and then hung up. I hightailed there and waited on a bench as I looked out at the vast ocean that lay in front of me. I took this time to ponder how I would ask you. I didn't have a game plan, but I did have the ring. It wasn't extravagant. It was a symbol between us that showed us that our love was real, honest and true. Before I knew it, your Merc pulled up and you got out of the car.

'What is it Miss Swan?' you yelled as you cautiously walked up to me. I thought about saying something, but I opted not to …"

"What did you do?" Regina's interest was definitely piqued.

"I simply knelt down on my bended knee, ring in hand. You were some distance away. Once you fully witnessed my action you ran at full speed towards me. Luckily you stopped short just inches in front of me."

Regina tilted her head and air kissed Emma's chest.

"You looked at me, in those moments, with the purest of loves in your expression. It was in those moments that I saw the real and awe inspiring Regina Mills. I looked up and saw you were crying a little.

'Regina, I love you. Maybe it's all true …Maybe I was destined to be in this moment …Destined to be in this moment with _you_. Whatever the reason, just know and trust that you have my heart. You, Regina Mills, are my best friend. That one person whom I want to spend the rest of my life with. In sickness and health. Until our last dying breath. You're it for me. So, will you please be my wife?'"

"That was beautiful," Regina responded with a shaky voice. "What did I do?"

"Well the tears were still streaming down your cheeks.

'Emma, my dear, sweet Emma, you're my best friend. I've tried to fight it. You know I have. All of that wasn't worth the time and effort I put into it because you are my True Love. You can't mess or try to alter that. _You_ found me during a time that I didn't know that I needed to be found. I want to spend the rest of my life with my best friend. So, yes, Emma, I will marry you. I can't wait to be your wife!'

With that I slipped the ring onto your finger and rose to meet my lips with yours in a passionate kiss.

Regina held up her rings and sighed. She had thought it, but she hadn't taken them off in the hospital and still hadn't when she arrived home.

"They're beautiful," Regina admired.

Emma's held up her hand and sighed also. "They are."

"So this is the sickness part, huh?"

"It looks that way. We're going to get through this as a couple and as a family." Emma leaned down as Regina flipped over. They connected their lips together.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm very sorry it has taken me so long to update this. I hope you're still interested in reading it.

Thanks for your patience.

~ Chrissie 39

Who Am I to You?

10.

There was a knock on his bedroom door one Saturday afternoon. Henry was reading a comic book so he placed it on his lap as he responded, "Come in …"

As the door opened Regina peeked her head in first. "Uh, Henry can I talk to you?"

"Sure Mom, how's it going? I'm sorry I don't ask more. I just think that you and Mom want to get through this, um, hurdle, by yourself. Or with at least with as few people as possible."

"Oh, I understand. Thank you. This is why I wanted to talk to you. To get your perspective on things," Regina asked shyly. Henry noted her behavior as he patted his mattress for her to sit down.

"You can ask me anything. I'll try to answer to the best of my ability," he said with a huge grin.

"Okay, good …So can I ask some questions?"

"Fire away," he said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

His mother smiled and quickly caressed his cheek. "So, I want to know, in as much detail, what you were thinking when your Mom and I told you about, ya know, us …"

"Well, I was shocked, honestly. I knew you two had become, uh, friends, but I never imagined this." He chuckled after his revelation.

"Yeah, well, despite our beginning," Regina began.

"Mom, you _hated_ her," Henry observed.

"Oh, I did? How could I?"

Henry contemplated on how he would respond. "When I brought her here to Storybrooke, you felt like you had to protect me, the curse and yourself. Where did I bring her here from?"

"Boston," Regina said. All of the sudden the realization hit her. "Wow!"

Henry smiled brightly. "What day did I bring her back on?"

"Her birthday. I remember she had said that as soon as she blew out a candle there was a knock on her door and it was you."

"Awesome," Henry said as he bear hugged his mother. "So I mean once the curse was broken by her. How did she break the curse?

"Well…" Regina thought really hard then it hit her. "Oh, I accidentally poisoned you with an apple pie. It was meant for her. 'm truly sorry about that, Henry."

Henry shook his head and replied, "Water under the bridge."

Regina smiled brightly.

"We, as a family, got passed the idea of the citizens wanted to murder you for cursing them all here. Then things seemed to calm down."

"Haha! Sure, Henry," Regina smiled at her son.

"Well, uh, yeah, I meant things were different with you two. Calmer…there was a friendship being to form slowly," Henry said as he realized what has happened after bringing his biological mother to town.

"Any way, did you get jealous or try to intervene?"

"No, Mom, I didn't. Emma has changed you from being what I thought was 'the Evil Queen' to my Mom. Your personality and persona has softened. _Everyone_ sees it even if they're not that vocal about the change. Emma's a good influence on you and you are on her."

Regina was about to say something, but Henry added, "How can one interfere with True Love?"

Regina's stare went straight ahead and was intense.

"Mom," Henry yelled after a few seconds.

"Oh, sorry," Regina said startled.

"Where did you go?"

"Thinking about her …how did you feel when we announced our engagement? How did we do that?"

"Well, you both sped home in your separate cars. You both waited for the other to arrive home. Once you both were here, you joined hands and rushed into the house together.

'Henry,' you both screamed in unison.

Obviously I came running, ready to battle the next monster that was in town. 'Ok, what's the name of this operation?'

"Oh, n-," you began to say, but she cut you off and winked at you. She thinks that I didn't see it, but I did.

'Let's call this 'Operation' ….'We're getting married!' …'

With that you excited held up your engagement ring.

'Wait …what?' I was shocked, but happy. 'Are you kidding? This isn't funny if you are.'

'No Henry, we're not kidding!'

"Yup!" Mom replied with the widest grin on her face.

I hugged both of you tightly as I asked, 'When?'

'The sooner the better,' Ma said as she looked at you.

'Soon, but I have a question.'

I looked into your eyes and all I saw was pure love and excitement.

'Would you walk me down the aisle?'

'Of course, I'd be honored,' I said happily. I hugged you tightly and whispered into your ear, 'You've found your happy ending!'

This statement made you tighten your embrace around me."

"So you really were okay with us getting married," Regina asked.

"Yes definitely. It was meant to be. I've always seen how you two look at each other. Like you're the only ones in the room," Henry said honestly.

* * *

"Hello," Emma bellowed into the house as she walked in. "Anybody here?"

Seeing that no one was on the first floor she jogged up the stairs and overheard her wife and her son talking. She was about to knock, but she wanted to ease drop a little. She stood inches in front of the door.

"So how did we tell everyone else?"

"Well that's an interesting question," Emma said as she pushed Henry's bedroom door open.

"Oh, hi, Ma," Henry said and motioned to her to come in.

"Hi, Em," Regina said as she kissed her wife.

Henry witnessed the quick kiss and smiled brightly. "Ah, progress," he said.

The two women stopped the chaste kiss to look at their son. Then they both smiled.

"Sit," Regina said as she moved over on the mattress. "So how did we tell the citizens of Storybrooke?"

"We announced it at a City Hall meeting. It wasn't scheduled on the agenda, but we both were prepared to announce it."

"You gotta remember people still thought that you two hated each other," Henry pointed out with a small grin. "We knew this, um, announcement would bring mixed feelings…"

"I feel a 'but' coming," Regina said hesitantly.

"You, um, had an ally," Henry said as he and Emma looked at each other.

Regina noticed. "Um, guys …tell me," Regina urged.

"Well, Regina, after you finished your rather boring …sorry…spiel about putting a stop sign at the entrance of Storybrooke…"

"I didn't?" Regina was shocked.

Henry nodded his head and smiled. Emma only smiled.

"Wow! Dumb move …"

Emma cleared her throat so that she wouldn't chuckle. "I rose from my seat and asked, 'Madame Mayor?'

You found me sitting in the front row. 'Yes Sherriff Swan …you have something to add?'

I got up from my seat and ascended the stairs. 'Actually I do …if I may?'

'I couldn't stop you if I tried,' you said to play along. I looked at you and smirked. When I got to the top of the small staircase and the podium I reached for your hand. They didn't see the reach. You walked up closer to me. Then I began, 'Hi, everyone… Before you all go home for the evening I'd to announce something…'

'Are you leaving?' someone shouted out solemnly.

'No, I'm not,' I said with a small, proud sigh that I'd be missed.

'Are you pregnant?' someone else yelled.

This made me laugh. 'Nope, not pregnant,' I said, I took a deep breathe and continued, 'I have however fallen in love… um, this person is the best person I know. They understand me and I understand them. We understand and love each other so much that I proposed and they accepted.'

'Who is it?' some manly voice impatiently yelled.

'Well, it's this beautiful creature…' I out stretched my arm and hand. I misjudged and extended it to far from you.

They all looked around to see who I was speaking about. Then I pulled you to me, put my hands both sides of your face, pulled you in closer and passionately kissed you. We kept kissing for a long time because that's how long it took for people to understand what this meant.

Once they finally realized this fact there were an array of audible sounds. Some happiness and laughter, some disgust, but mostly shocked.

'Um, I thought you two hated each other,' Mr. Gold observed.

We separated from each other to address his question.

'I never hated Emma. I was very guarded about my son and the curs when she first arrived to town. Since then, we've managed to become friends. This relationship is a total shock. Trust me… Remember I knew who she was before she knew it. That's not an excuse.'

Then Granny stood up and said, 'Congrats! Regina… looks like you found your happy ending …don't mess it up!'

We both looked at each other laughed and then smiled. Immediately after, you kissed me."


	11. Chapter 11

Who Am I to You?

11.

 _One day, six months later..._

"Your progress is amazing," Archie said with a smile.

"Thanks."

"Do you know if there's something that Emma wants you to remember?"

Immediately Regina blurted our, "Me saying 'I love you' and our wedding!"

Archie pushed his glasses higher up on his nose as he asked, "You haven't said that yet?"

Regina looked sad and said, "No I haven't. I've come close..."

"Why do you feel you haven't?" Archie expected the mean, Mayor persona to jump out, but it didn't.

"I don't know, honestly."

"Well that's okay. Let's try to figure it out shall we?"

Regina took a sigh and then said, "I can tell you about all the times she's saved me because I truly remember them. I can tell you the memories of our first times of everything because I remember those as well. The only first time is the 'I love you' time."

Regina automatically had a scary, life changing thought. "Doctor, could this mean I don't love her? My inability?" Regina appeared to be nervous about voicing her concern.

"Not in the least, Regina," Archie assured her. "I _know_ you love her. I was at your first wedding. It's as real as me sitting in this chair." He patted the armrest.

"So how come?"

"Honestly I don't have s definite answer. I'm sorry. I could guess.

"Please?"

"Well you and Emma were always 'go big or go home'!"

"Huh?"

Archie smiled and then suggested, "I say do something extravagant for her. Show her that you love her cuz actions speak louder than words sometimes. By accomplishing this you may remember your old love for her and you'll express it!"

Suddenly Regina bolted up from the couch. "I have an idea. Can we stop for today?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, Archie! Big help! See you next week," Regina said as she closed the door behind her.

Once outside, she sprinted to Emma's parents' home and pounded on the door.

"Hold on...hold on!"

"Regina! What's wrong?" David looked shocked to see his daughter-in-law standing on his porch and out of breath.

Regina pushed past him and into the house. Then she bent forward as she placed her hands on her thighs.

"Did you run here?"

Regina didn't answer, but did take two major breathes of air.

"Regina! Is Emma alright?"

She looked up at her father-in-law and muffled, "Yes she's okay…"

David sighed and then walked to the staircase. "Honey, Regina here," he yelled up. He then pulled over a chair and Regina plopped down onto it.

"Regina, is everything alright?" Mary Margaret said as she hurriedly jogged down the stairs.

"Yes, I'm sorry for intruding like this. I need your help with something. Emma cannot know. I want it to be a surprise."

This piqued their attention and curiosity. "Of course," her mother said enthusiastically.

"So, I just ran here, yes, ran here, from a session with Archie. He's become very insightful. I want so badly to remember every little piece and detail of our life together. While I've made great strides in doing that, there's one thing that I still can't remember…"

"Your progress has been amazing," David commented with a charming smile.

"What can't you remember?"

"Our wedding,"

David and Mary Margaret looked at each other in complete shock.

"You don't remember your wedding," Emma's mother repeated.

"Yes, unfortunately, that's right. It saddens me to no end," Regina replied with sadness in her voice.

"Why can't you ask Emma? I'm sure that she'd be over the moon to relive that with you," David inquired.

"Your daughter has been incredible throughout this whole ordeal. She's stood by my side with every memory that has come back. I just don't want to remember…I want to relieve it. In reliving it I hope to remember as well."

"What does this mean?"

"I need your help with having another wedding ceremony. That is if you're up to the task?"

"Yes," Mary Margaret overexcitedly exclaimed. She catapulted herself into Regina's arms and squeezed her tightly.

"Um, I guess we're on board," David said with a hearty chuckle. They ushered Regina to their kitchen table. Mary Margaret sat down first. Before Regina sat she asked, "May I call my mother for her help?"

"Of course," they both said in unison, which startled Regina.

"Come to the Swans'," she texted after she calmed herself down.

David had walked into the living room to turn off the latest riveting episode of _The_ _Real Housewives of New York City._ He turned and began to walk back into the room. At that moment, a puff of white smoke appeared and Cora materialized.

"Yes?"

This startled David as he jumped into the air, clutching his chest. They all laughed and then sat down.

"I have asked David and Mary Margaret to help me create a wedding for Emma and I."

"Not recreate?"

Regina thought about that. "Technically no," she said, "By going through this process I'm hoping to remember our wedding because I don't."

"You still don't?"

Regina lowered her head as she said, "No."

"That's alright, Regina," Mary Margaret quickly said and placed her hand atop of Regina's.

"So…can you help?"

For the first time in history Cora Mils and David and Mary Margaret Swan put their differences aside for the good of their daughters. They banded together and hours later the results were miraculous.

It was eight o'clock at night when Regina's cell phone rang.

'Hello," she replied calmly.

" _Regina, where are you? Are you injured? Do you need help?"_

"Slow down, Emma," she replied to calm her wife's fear. "I'm alright."

" _Where are you?"_

"At your parents," Regina told her.

" _Oh, you gotta tell me when you're going to be out later than I get home. I was petrified."_

"Oh, Em, I'm sorry. The time got away from us. I'm on the way home right now." Regina then hung up her phone.

"Your daughter is having a heart attack that I didn't check in, which I totally understand. Um, when is this happening?"

"Saturday," Cora said immediately.

They all looked at her, but she didn't care. "I'll be in charge of everything else, unless…"

"We want to help," David chimed in with an affirmative nod from his wife.

"What do I tell her?"

"Say nothing. She's pretty smart so she might have an inkling after we reveal some information…"

"Ok, thank you all so much. I, we truly appreciate your help." Regina hugged them all before she walked over to the door. Her hand was on the knob, but her mother voiced, "Regina, you will remember everything."

"I hope so." She then ran outside and to her car. The engine was revved and soon it cautiously pulled away from the curb. She thought a lot about her life with Emma. She knew those words were etched in her heart.

"Why can't I say them out loud to her," she asked herself. She wasn't paying attention as she suddenly noticed that she was speeding. Even though she was the Mayor she was gracious about it. She slowed the car down to the speed limit of the road.

When she finally arrived home she ran into the house and immediately jogged up the stairs. She walked over to Henry's room. Just as she was going to knock on the door she heard him exclaim, "Fantastic! How can I help?" Regina assumed with a smile that his grandparents filled in him on the surprise for Emma.

* * *

 _The night before the ceremony…_

Regina and Emma were cleaning up from a delicious dinner that they had prepared together. Hoping not to make Emma suspicious, Regina timidly asked, "Em, the night before our wedding did our parents try to separate us? Like for good luck?"

Emma placed the washcloth down onto the counter and turned around to face her wife. "Hmm…yeah, actually they tried."

"Were they successful," Regina asked as nonchalant as possible.

"Well, you stayed at your Mother's and I was sentenced to the loft. I had been living here prior so I thought I should go to the place where it all began."

Regina was thrilled that Emma hadn't caught on yet.

"Did we make it through the whole night without sneaking away," she asked.

Emma took a sigh and Regina understood.

"I'm sorry Emma," she said sadly.

"No, no, it's alright," she replied and walked over to her wife. Emma wrapped her arms tightly around Regina's waist and squeezed. They stayed in this closeness for some time.

Then the doorbell rang and Regina walked over to the door. She pulled it open and noticed her family standing there, determined.

"Hi, family," she said as they pushed themselves into the house.

"Shit, what's happening," Emma readily said.

"Time for a new Operation.," Henry said.

"Oh, really," Regina said with bright smile.

"Yup, 'Operation'…"

"Operation Once in a Lifetime…"

"Good one, Grandpa," Henry said and high-fived his grandfather.

The four of them stood in a line still determined.

"Ok, here's how this is going to play out," Mary Margaret surprisingly said.

"You, Emma, go get an overnight bag together. You're staying at the loft."

"Why?"

If looks could kill, Emma would have died right then and there.

"Okay, okay," Emma said and obediently ran up the stairs.

Once they all were satisfied that she was out hearing range. "So we're re-creating this. You're staying with me, Regina," Cora said with a smile, which Regina returned.

"I'm staying here, with Henry," David chimed in.

"All of the details are taken care of," Mary Margaret quickly confirmed. Seconds later Emma came down the staircase, bag in hand.

"You, go," Cora instructed her daughter who mad dashed it up the stairs.

"What's going on," Emma asked with her signature smile.

"Nothing," David said with his.

"Bullshit," she replied.

"LANGUAGE," Henry jokingly yelled at his mother.

"We're under strict instructions not to tell," Cora said innocently.

"Okaaaayyy," Emma drawled out.

Before she could interrogate them anymore Regina descended the stairs. She turned to face Emma and pulled her into a sweet kiss. "Until tomorrow," she whispered into Emma's closest ear. Emma kissed her cheek.

"Ready," Regina looked her mother.

"After you," Cora curtsied and then giggled.

Soon the men were left in the huge mansion.

 _Over at Cora's house…_

Regina lay in her childhood bed for the first time since then. She had a photo of her father on the nightstand. She picked it up and looked intensely at it.

"I know I don't talk to you as much as I should," she began, "…but I think about you all the time. I know that you approve of Emma because you already did before I had the car accident. I know that she's the one for me. And I'm the one for her. So tomorrow, I hope to remember everything that I had forgotten about us, not just about our wedding. I hope that I finally remember my vows when I truly need them."

All of a sudden Regina was startled by hearing pebbles that were thrown at her window. Regina placed the framed photo back on the nightstand and got up from bed. She pulled back the curtains and laughed when she saw who it was. Emma was standing there with a smile from ear to ear. Regina pushed open the window and quietly yelled, "Emma, what are you doing here?"

"I came to rescue my beautiful princess from the hideous dragon."

"Hey, I heard that," Cora jokingly yelled from her opened window.

"Shit, sorry," Emma apologized as Regina heartily laughed.

"You're here to rescue me, huh…well, come on already," Regina encouraged.

Emma then contemplated how to do this the quickest and the safest way. She remembered that there was a little makeshift ladder next to Regina's window. She began to climb it.

"Um, idiot, use the front door," Cora yelled at Emma.

"Where's the chivalry with that?"

Emma made it to the top rung of the ladder slightly out of breathe.

Regina shook her head and chuckled.

"Hey, I was younger when I did this the first time," Emma protested.

Emma reached over and grabbed the frame of the window. She held onto it for dear life as she pulled herself inside the room. She literally fell to the carpeted floor.

"Emma," Regina yelled with fright in her voice.

"I'm okay. Just give me a minute," she said totally out of breath.

Regina flung herself onto the carpet next to her wife. They silently laid there.

Regina looked over at Emma and smiled. Immediately she rolled over onto Emma's body and made eye contact.

"You haven't rescued me yet," Regina played along.

"No?"

Regina shook her head, but quickly said, "I'm going to save you first." She leaned her head down and captured Emma's lips with her own. Emma instinctively wrapped her hand around Regina's cheek and deepened the kiss.

Regina ripped her lips away from Emma's. She looked down into those green eyes she loved so dearly and said, "Emma, I love you."

Emma's eyes blinked in bewilderment. She was shocked.

"Say it again," she whispered.

"Emma, I love you so very much. Do you love me?"

"I will love you from now until the day that I die. And then ions from then. I can't believe you finally said it. I'm so beyond happy right now." This time Emma lunged at Regina to connect their lips together.

They rolled around on the floor for hours. It was three in the morning when Emma begrudgingly left the Mills' house using the stairs. Regina watched as Emma walked to yellow "death trap" of a car and sped off.

"I love you Emma Mills and tomorrow you will know just how much."

 _Later that morning, at Emma's loft…_

Mary Margaret pushed open the door to Emma's room and found her only daughter asleep in her work shoes. She patted her shoulder to wake her up. No such luck. Then she kicked the mattress and yelled, Emma!"

"Whoa, what the f-?"

"Get up. Did you go out last night? To her Mother's? Why doesn't that surprise me?" She didn't need any verbal confirmation from Emma. Her goofy facial expression said it all.

"She said it!"

"Said what?"

"She loves me."

"Regina said it," Mary Margaret said happily. Then she added, "Get dressed!" She threw the outfit down and ran out of the room.

Emma looked at her with a puzzled expression, but decided to go with it. She was already on cloud nine so anything else that happened that day was more icing on a beautiful cake.

She quickly got dressed and walked down the stairs.

"Oh, Emma, you look spectacular." Her mother had tears in her eyes just like the first time.

"When can I see Regina?"

"Not yet."

As if on cue they heard a car horn honked. Mary Margaret excitedly jumped up and exclaimed, "Come on let's go."

She was already out the door and down the first flight of stairs before Emma caught up with her.

Once outside a stretch limousine was waiting for them.

"Nice ride," Emma commented. Her mother pulled her into the vehicle with a force she never knew her mother possessed.

They stopped at the mansion and honked the horn loudly a couple of times. On the last honk two very dapper men came running out. They piled into the car.

"Looking good," Emma complimented the guys. "Okay, what's happening? Where are we going?"

They all were silent, but wore ear-to-ear smiles.

"Not fair," Emma pouted.

* * *

 _At Storybrooke's Welcome sign..._

Regina was anxiously awaiting the limousine's arrival.

"Where is it?"

"Patience," said Cora mothering.

Just then Grumpy bellowed, "I see it!"

Regina ran to her position at the bottom of the altar the citizens were all too happy to set up.

Regina's focus was on what she would say to her already-wife.

She didn't have too much time as Emma emerged from the car. Regina witnessed Emma's clarity and understanding. Emma's smile was huge. So was Regina's.

She watched as Henry walked up and extended his arm out to his mother who locked hers inside his. With heads held high the twosome slowly walked down the carpeted gravel to where Regina stood. Henry placed Emma's hand in Regina's opened hand, much like the first time.

"I...I remember this," she thought. She smiled even brighter.

He walked away as Granny walked up.

"Welcome to what I'd like to think of as the commitment ceremony between Regina and Emma Mills. Whatever you prefer to it call it, it doesn't matter. We've come together for one reason... Love. These two love each other so hard and so fiercely that nothing can ever truly come between them. We've seen it first hand."

The audience applauded for the bold opening remarks.

"So like previously Emma and Regina would like to share their personal vows with each other. Emma..."

"Um, Lord Byron once quipped, 'Always you were you and I was I. We were two before our time. I was yours before I knew. And you have always been mine too.' This is truly how I feel. We're true love at its finest."

Regina looked into Emma's eyes and saw all that she could ever need and desire in them. When Emma finished she took a deep breath.

"Okay Regina, you're up!"

Both Regina and the audience chuckled. It took a minute for Regina to remember. Once she did she smiled hugely. "I want you to look right in my eyes. To tell me you love me. To be by my side. I want you at the end of my life. I wanna see your face when I fall with grace at the moment I die. Is that alright?" She timidly asked, "Emma, is that alright?"

Emma was blown away with the realization that her wife, her love her world remembered the words she spoke at their first wedding. "Regina does this mean you really remember?"

"Yes," she said triumphantly. Emma grabbed her into a tight embrace.

Inside the hug, Regina continued, "I asked you a question a six months ago."

"What was that?"

"Who am I to you?" Regina looked up into Emma's eyes.

"Oh, yeah, I remember that."

"Well, who am I to you?"

"Regina, you're my everything!"

THE END


End file.
